Love a man in Uniform
by NikkyA.27
Summary: Ron is a hard working Police Officer and he accidentally bumps into Ginny's colleague, Hermione Granger who works as a nurse and training to be a doctor. everyone is Muggle in this story
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in a beautiful large city that was filled of street lights that gave the city a wonderful glow and the sound of people laughing as they walked down the streets, in a large apartment, Ronald Weasley sighed as he ran his hand through his ginger hair while talking to his mother on the phone "Mum I told you that you I will marry when I'm ready and I'm only twenty-three" Ron heard his mother click her tongue and replied to him

"I know you work hard as policeman with Harry, I just feel sorry for you that you're all alone in that apartment of yours" Ron sighed then petted his small Jack Russell that was lying beside on the sofa

"I'm not completely alone, I got Tyson here with me" Ron commented to Molly

"That is not what I meant Ron, you need start dating again, I know what happened between you and Lavender is bad but not every girl is like that dear, I promise you'll find a girl that won't leave you" the mention of the name Lavender made Ron remember their break up which was a year ago, Ron thought that she was the one

"_Ron I'm sorry we need to breakup" a girl with dirty blond hair with blue eyes said to Ron who was utterly shocked and looked at his pocket that held a velvet box that held a ring that took him months of saving and he was going to propose to her tonight, Ron took her to a beautiful lake where they were having a picnic_

"_Why, is it something I did?" Ron asked Lavender who shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes _

"_No Ron, it's nothing you did, you have been a wonderful boyfriend but I accepted a job in Australia and I'm so sorry Ron" she cried and ran away from a sad and confuse Ron who just stood there not believing what just happened. He pulled out the velvet box in his pocket and looked at it with anger; he threw it out into the lake and drove home. _

"Ron?" Molly called out snapping him back to reality "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Ron's mother asked her son who nodded and said in a sad voice

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow mum, I need to go to my night shift mum bye love you" Ron ended the call and got changed into his police uniform and got ready to get outside but Ron looked at his dog that laid on the couch looking ready to sleep "be good Tyson" the Jack Russell yapped at Ron making him smile before going out and locking the door.

Ron started walking down the stairs and see an elderly woman that was waiting for the elevator with lots of shopping bags in her arms, Ron knew the woman it was Mrs Higgins, she was a very nice woman everyone in the apartment block like her however she is very lonely since her husband died a year ago "Mrs Higgins let me help you with that" Ron took the heavy shopping bags in his arms

"Thank you Ronald, you are very kind" the woman had grey hair and caring green eyes "but don't you have a night shift, I don't want you to be late" Ron shook his head and led her to the elevator and pressed the right button for the right floor as the elevator started to move up and Ron spoke to the elderly woman

"Its fine Mrs Higgins" the woman smiled at Ron and whispered thank you Ron who smiled

"I'm surprised that you haven't got married yet" Ron blushed and laughed shyly towards the woman, when the elevator stop on the right floor, the woman opened her apartment door and Ron placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table and bid Mrs Higgins good night before going to the police station which was close to where Ron lived.

When Ron got to his work place, he went over to his desk and started to work "Hey Ron have you heard that Ginny got a new workmate, Ginny really likes her" Ron turned around and to look at his best friend with since he was eleven, Harry, Ron's little sister who was married to Harry, she worked as a nurse, Ron shook his head and leaned back against his office chair and looked at Harry who had messy black hair and green eyes but he wore glasses

"No you met her?" Ron asked Harry who shook his head and replied

"Yeah, Ginny brought her over for a cup of tea, she's really nice and single" Harry hinted making Ron roll his eyes in annoyance at his best friend and said

"I know what you are hinting at Harry, you know I'm not ready to start dating yet" Ron commenting making Harry scoff and replied to him

"Yeah I can tell by the way you flirt with girls in the cafe" Harry saw his best friend blush and look away from him, the cafe was where the police officers went to the cafe which was just around the corner from the station and it was open all day, there were cute young waitress that flirted with the officers to get tips and dates from them and all the waitress had a huge crush on Ron who doesn't go in the cafe alone because he was afraid to get attacked by the waitresses asking him out and bombarding him with weird and uncomfortable questions.

"I do not flirt, they flirt not me" Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest looking angry at Harry who just put his hand up in mock defence and laugh at Ron's antics "get back to work mate before I fire you" Ron playfully threatened to Harry who rolled his eyes and replied

"Hey just because you got promoted last week, I'll tell your sister on you" Ron stuck his tongue out and the two started working again.

It was around seven in the morning, when Ron got back home, he was greeted by his loving and loyal dog, Ron wasn't feeling tired even though he didn't get much sleep "Tyson" the dog's ear pricked up "where's your lead, where's your lead?" the dog started yapping happily and jumping up and down at Ron who smiled then started walking towards where he kept his dog's stuff like food, toys and his dark blue lead, Ron put the lead on the dog before leaving the building to the nearby park.

When they got to the park, Ron was playing fetch with his dog that didn't seem to get tired of playing the game "Ron" somebody called out to him making him turn around and smile when he saw his workmate, Nick Burrows, he is a tall man but Ron was a little taller than him, he had short dark brown hair and kind brown eyes, he was walking his police German shepherd, Dax who worked with his master, Nick. Tyson and Dax started to play with each other while the two police officers stared talking

"How are you mate?" Ron asked Nick who smiled brightly and replied excitedly

"Great Nicole gave birth to a healthy girl, Nicole and I decided to call her Erica" Ron smiled and patted him on the back

"Congratulation mate, that's a beautiful name" Nick mouthed thank then showed Ron a picture of his wife, Nicole, who had light brown and stunning green eyes, she looked tired but happy because in her hands was a small baby that had tuffs of light brown hair like her mothers and had brown eyes like her father "she's beautiful mate, she has your eyes" Ron commented making Nick's smile get brighter

"Ron I want you to be her godfather" Ron eyes widen and stuttered an answer

"But mate are you sure, I mean..." he was shushed by Nick who put his hands on his shoulder and talked to him

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't became a cop, you helped me pass my test so therefore I want you to be a godfather for my daughter, what do you say?" he asked to Ron who smiled and nodded

"I would be honoured" Nick grinned at Ron and called for Dax, who immediately started running towards him, Nick clipped his lead on the German Shepherd and waved goodbye

"Nicole and I will call you to tell you the details and the christening is next month" Ron smiled at him as he clipped the collar on Tyson and shouted back to him

"Okay thanks mate, I'll see you later and congratulation" Ron started to walk then he bumped into someone causing her to fall "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Ron apologized and helped the person up, the person was a woman about Ron's age, she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, the sight of her made Ron blush "_she's beautiful, she looks like an angel, her pink soft lips makes me want to kiss her, oh my god I'm blushing _

"It's okay I didn't look where I was going either" when she had a good look at Ron, she started to blush as well "_Oh my god, this guy is fine, is he blushing, wait am I blushing, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen and that red hair it's a wonderful shade of red I just want to run my hands through them and god that body I think he has a six pack, wait is he speaking to me" _

"Umm... Miss are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly as she looked like that she was dreaming

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" she started dusting herself off as Ron picked up the book she dropped; the book was thick and heavy due to the amount of pages that it contained

"Here you drop this" Ron handed the heavy book over to the beautiful woman he bumped into, when their hand touched they felt electricity running through their bodies making their blush increase

"Thank you, sorry for bumping into you" she apologized to Ron who shook his head and he noticed that she was wearing a nurses uniform which made him curious

"No it was my fault" Hermione walked past Ron who took a deep breath and shouted to her "Hey" she turned around "umm by any chance do you know Ginny We-Potter" Ron almost said Ginny's maiden name which was Weasley but it changed when she married Harry which was a two months ago, Ron watched the look on her face change with worry and replied to him

"Yeah, she's my colleague, how do you know her?" the woman asked Ron who smiled

"She's my sister and I work with her husband who I've been friends with since I was eleven" Ron explained making her smile that made Ron couldn't help to smile back at her "what's your name?" he asked politely but he could see the discomfort on her face towards "oh sorry it's just as a police officer I can tell if a person is new in town" Ron said to her making her more relaxed then she started to smile again towards Ron

"My name Hermione Granger" she said to Ron who smiled as he petted his dog "what's your name?" she asked him

"Officer Ronald Weasley at your service, Miss Granger" Ron playfully bowed at Hermione making her smile bigger as she started walking again while Ron kept watching her until she was out of the park.

When Ron got back to his apartment laid down in his bed couldn't stop thinking about the woman he bumped into "Hermione Granger" Ron's heart beat faster when he said her name then he went to sleep before driving to his mother's house for lunch.

A few hours has passed then Ron's alarm clock started ringing making Ron groan in annoyance before getting up and took a shower when he was finished he put on a dark blue dress shirt that matches his eyes and he rolled it up to his elbows, he then put on black slacks and black leather shoes, when was happy with attire, he picked up his dog and drove to his parents home which was in the countryside.

When he finally got there, he knocked on the door and waited for somebody to open it, after a few seconds, Molly came in and gave his youngest son hugs and kisses making him frown at how his mother is babying him while Tyson just sat beside Ron "mum stop your embarrassing me" Ron commented as he lightly pushed her away

"I'm sorry Ronald, it's been a while since I saw you" Molly commented as the three entered the house but Ron rolled his eyes and said to her

"You saw me last week mum" Ron laughed softly at her as they made their way into dining room where everyone was waiting for him, Ron noticed somebody new to the table, Hermione was talking to Ginny

"Everyone Ron's finally here" Molly announced her son's arrival as they took their seats, Ron took a seat next to Harry and across him was Hermione who smiled shyly towards Ron who smiled back to her

"Ron this is Hermi-" Ron cut off Ginny by saying

"We met before" Hermione's and Ron's smiles got bigger as everyone started to eat while Ginny looked between her brother and her colleague and swore she could see love in their eyes "so Hermione how long have you been a nurse for Hermione" Ron asked Hermione as he took a bite out of his food

"A year, I'm still training to be a doctor" she replied before taking a drink

"So what kind of doctor do you want to be?" Ron gave a bit off food to his dog that was hiding under the table; Ron did it when his mother wasn't looking but Hermione saw Ron giving his dog food and giggled

"I want to be a children's doctor" Ron nodded and smiled at her "what about you, how long have you been a police officer for?" Hermione asked Ron who grinned

"Three years now" Ron turned his attention to his best friend "Harry did you know that Nick got a child now" Harry smiled at the news Ron gave him "and he wants me to be the godfather" Harry patted Ron on the back

"Congrats mate, I'm sure you will be a great godfather" Ron said thank you for Harry kind words. Around night time, Harry and Ginny already went home around the afternoon while Hermione met all the Weasley who welcomed her with open arms while Ron was playing with his nieces and nephews also Tyson played with them.

When almost everyone was going home, Hermione and Ron helped Mrs Weasley by washing the dishes "Hermione how are you getting home?" Ron asked Hermione who dried her hands and replied

"I'll take the train" Hermione started putting away the plates and cups while Ron was worried about her safety then he had an idea

"Hermione why don't I drive you home, it would be dangerous for you to be going on the train at this time" Hermione didn't want to be a bother to Ron.

"That's very kind of you Ronald, but I don't want to be a bother to you" Ron shook his head and smiled towards her

"Please it's not a bother, it's the least I can do for bumping into you" Hermione was about to say no but when she looked at Ron who was pouting like a puppy and she couldn't say no to that face

"But Ronald I do-" Ron shushed her

"You're not a bother, it would be a pleasure to drive you home" Hermione sighed and nodded making Ron cheer then he looked at his watch and saw it was getting late "let's say our goodbyes to my parents then I'll drive you home" Hermione nodded and went to find Ron's parents "by the way just Ron okay?" Hermione nodded "Mum I'm driving Hermione home" Ron gave a hug to his mother who whispered in his ear

"Do I hear wedding bells in the horizon, Ron" she joked making Ron blush

"Mum" he hissed his mother making Molly laugh then she gave a motherly hug to Hermione while Ron shook hands with his father and said his goodbye

"Thank you for having me over Mrs Weasley, I really enjoyed it" Hermione commented to Molly who smiled warmly at her

"You are welcome anytime Hermione" she softly patted Hermione's cheeks and Hermione could see she had twinkle in her eyes "you almost family" she hinted as she darted her eyes to Ron who was talking to his father, Arthur, Hermione blushed at what Mrs Weasley was hinting at.

"Drive carefully Ron" Molly reminded her son who rolled his eyes and before putting Tyson at the back then opened the car door for Hermione. As Ron was driving Hermione home they had a great conversation about almost everything, when Ron pulled up outside her apartment "Good night Hermione"

"Good night Ron" Hermione wasn't thinking when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek making Ron freeze in shock when she realised what she just did she quickly pulled away and stuttered an explanation to Ron "I..I..I'm so..sorry Ron I didn't know what came over me" Ron looked at the blushing Hermione who looked away from his gaze

"Hermione, I think you missed" Hermione was a little confused at what said before she could ask Ron was already leaning, her breath hitch when Ron's lips was inches away from hers "stop me if you want to Hermione" then Hermione close the gap between them, Hermione and Ron could hear electricity running coursing their bodies, they sat in the car snogging then they were interrupted by Ron's phone making Ron groan in annoyance while Hermione giggled softly

"Hello" he answered annoyance at person "Do I have to now?" Ron complained then sighed "alright I'll be there soon" Ron ended the call and put the phone in his pocket "sorry about that, that was my boss, I'm need to go to work tonight"

"I understand good night" Hermione was about to leave but Ron quickly grabbed her small warm hand not wanting her to go yet

"Wait do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Ron asked Hermione who saw there was hope in his eyes making her smile and nodded

"I would love to Ron" the police officer smile at her "umm can I have your number?" she asked shyly to Ron who wrote down his number and handed it over to her "do you want me to give you my number?" Ron winked at her and shook his head

"I already have your number, remember I'm a police officer" he playfully said to Hermione who blushed "I'll call you tomorrow" Ron kiss Hermione on the cheek before Hermione went into her apartment when Ron saw that she was safely inside the apartment, he drove Tyson home and getting changed into his police uniform and went to the police station still smiling about the moment he had with Hermione.

When Ron kissed Hermione it was different when he was kissing Lavender but it wasn't anything bad, Hermione's kisses excited him, fuzzy on the inside and made him feel like he could kiss her lips for the rest of his life, when kissing Lavender he felt comfort. Ron admitted that he liked Hermione's kisses better than Lavender's that moment Ron realised that he loves Hermione more than Lavender.

"RON!" the head of the Police department, Peter Mason, he had black hair and brown eyes, he had a black thin beard, he was a kind but strict man, he ran the police station fairly and everyone loves him as the boss

"Sir?" Ron ran into his office quickly and he could see the worried look on Peter's face

"There's a fire at Burton apartments, your team is needed, please help the firemen hurry" Ron nodded and gathered his team before speeding off to Burton apartments, when they got there the fire was still going strong and the firemen was spraying the building with powerful water, the paramedics was treating the injured resident, Ron and his team was trying to keep the bystanders back "please, please my child is still in there, please help her" a woman who was a resident calling out, Ron walked over to the woman and tried to calm her down

"Miss please calm down, what floor is your child in?" Ron asked putting both of his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down

"Third floor please help Ally, she's in room 3B" she begged Ron who gave her a warm reassuring smile and nodded

"I promise I'll get her to safety" Ron ran over to one of the fireman "a child is on the third floor, I'm going in get a trampoline or parachute ready to catch us okay?" the fireman looked unsure

"But sir-" Ron didn't listen to him he just took two breathers to help him breathe through the fire before walking up to the side of the building that wasn't on fire and jumped through to a window and started making his way up on the third floor, when Ron got there he covered his mouth with the breather to stop breathing in the dangerous smoke, Ron started searching for room 3B when he got to the door, he heard a voice through the apartment door

"Help, please help me" a little girl's voice called out "please I want my mummy" Ron took a few steps back and kicked down the door open

"Hey Ally where are you?" Ron shouted looking around for the little girl

"in here" Ron turned to a large cupboard, inside was a little girl no older than six, she blond hair and blue eyes that had fear in them "who are you?" she asked to Ron, she started coughing due to the dangerous smoke

"I'm officer Weasley but you can call me Ron okay?, here put this on" he put on the other breather on the little girl "come on let's get you to your mum okay?" the little girl nodded, Ron put his arms out for the girl who burrowed into his chest, the fire started to get into the apartment which made Ron worry, the fire was spreading around them, Ron heard the little girl gasp in fear "hey Ally keep your eyes close okay?" the little girl did what she was told and clung on tighter to Ron who looked around for an escape route however the fire was spreading so quickly the only option was the window, Ron looked out and saw that the firemen had a huge trampoline ready for them, Ron took a deep breath before running full speed out the window breaking the glass with his shoulder away from Ally, Ron groaned in pain but they successfully landed on the trampoline.

Ron and Ally laughed as they bounced on the trampoline "Ally, Ally" the woman who begged Ron to get her child ran over to Ally, the little girl cried into her mother's arms "thank you officer, thank you" the woman thank Ron a thousand times before getting her daughter checked with the Paramedics.

Ron had a pain in his shoulder, he looked down and saw glass shards were piercing his skin then he blacked out. Officer Weasley could hear hushed voices around him; he opened one of his blue eyes and saw Ginny, Harry and Hermione with a worried looks on their faces

"He's awake" Ginny whispered excitedly making everyone smile at Ron who opened both of his eyes getting them to adjust, Ron got into a seating position and looked around to his friends "are you okay?" Ron's little sister asked Ron as Hermione handed him a glass of water, Ron thanked Hermione and nodded at Ginny before taking a drink

"Yeah I'm fine" Ron rolled his shoulder but he felt a stinging pain "Ouch" Ron rubbed his hurt shoulder, Harry excused himself when his phone rang, he went outside to answer it and Ginny was called by a doctor leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the hospital room "I'm glad your okay Ron, what you did was very noble" the girl with busy brown hair sat beside Ron's bed

"Thank you Hermione, I'm sorry that I can't take you on a date for a while" Ron looked down in sadness but Hermione cupped Ron's stubble cheeks and made him look at her

"I don't mind, you risked you life to save someone, I don't mind holding our date off for a while" Ron smiled happily at her and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand

"You look very cute and beautiful in your nurse uniform" Ron commented making Hermione blush and mouthed thank you to him "how long was I out for?" he asked as he stroked her soft red cheek lovingly, Hermione cleared her throat then placed her hand over his and answered his question

"A week, you had everyone worried, the doctor said that you can leave tomorrow but you can't work for three weeks" she informed Ron who nodded then there was a knock on the door making the couple remove their hands away from each other, Ally and her mother came in

"Oh hi Ally how are you?" Ron ask the little girl who nodded and held her mother's hand tightly

"I'm okay thank you for saving me Mr Weasley, this is for you" she handed Ron a get well soon card and a bouquets flowers, Ron smiled at the gift the little gave him, he picked a daisy from the bouquet of flowers and put in Ally's blond hair giving Ron a cute smile "thank you Mr Weasley"

"You are a very pretty little girl, Ally it was a pleasure to have saved you" Ron smiled at Ally whose smile got bigger then Ally's mother spoke to Ron

"We owe you a lot sir, thank you for saving my daughter" Ally's mother shook Ron's hand thanking Ron again and again

"It my job to protect people ma'am" after a few minutes Ally and her mother said their final thanks before leaving Ron and Hermione alone again then a young nurse came in, she had curly dirty brown hair and striking grey eyes

"hello Mr Weasley" she flirted with Ron who looked over to a jealous and angry looking Hermione "oh hello Hermione" she didn't sound happy that Hermione was there

"Hello Madeline" Hermione was glaring at young nurse but she just ignored Hermione and just looked hungrily at Ron who thought that Hermione looked cute when she was angry and jealous

"So Hermione the second I get out of here, how about we go see a movie" Ron could see from the corner of his eyes that Madeline mouth gaped open in shocked at what he said to Hermione who smirked at her colleague

"I would like that very much Ronald" Ron winked at her making her giggle as Madeline walked out still shocked that Ron was taken

"You know you are very cute when you are angry and jealous" Ron commented making Hermione frown at him a little then started to smile "So do you want to watch a movie when I leave the hospital?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded then she looked at her watch and gasp

"I'm late, I'm sorry Ron I need to go to my training, and I'll see you later" Ron quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her gentle back to him, Hermione was about to ask why he did that but her lips was covered with his and she couldn't help to kiss him back when they parted he looked sheepishly at Hermione

"Sorry I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye" Hermione blushed and kissed Ron's cheek before waving goodbye to her doctor training. Ron just laid happily down his hospital bed couldn't wait for his date with Hermione.

The next day, Ron signed out the hospital, his shoulder still hurt but he could bare it, and went home to get ready for his date with Hermione, when he got home he fed his dog and took a shower after that he got changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white polo shirt and a red v neck sweater and black shoes when Ron was happy with his clothes, he started making his way down where he met Mrs Higgins "Hello Ron how are you I heard you got sent to the hospital?" she asked Ron who smiled and replied

"I'm okay Mrs Higgins" Ron watched the old woman look up and down at him

"Going somewhere Ron, you look very handsome today" she commented making him blush a little and rubbed the back of his head nervously

"I'm going on a date with Hermione Granger who works with my sister" Ron saw Mrs Higgins smile gets bigger and bigger

"I'm glad your okay, have fun on your date" Mrs Higgins said her goodbye and entered her apartment whilst Ron walked to the cinema which wasn't far from his apartment, Ron waited for Hermione at the entrance

"Ron!" Ron turned around and grinned when he saw Hermione wearing black skinny jeans and a beautiful light blue blouse, Ron thought she looked beautiful

"Hey you look great" Hermione blushed at what Ron said and mouthed thank you to him "what movie do you want to see?" he asked Hermione who shrugged and said

"I don't mind" she said quietly then looked on her right and saw a poster for a horror movie "how about that one" Ron looked at where she was pointing and raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded making Ron sigh and pay for the movie tickets, Ron bought a large popcorn for them to share and a large coke but at first Hermione was saying she would pay for their snacks but Ron told her that he was paying after a few minutes of arguing Ron won and Ron paid for the food, when they entered the movie theatre and found their seats.

Ron and Hermione were talking and eating waiting for the movie to start "How's your shoulder?" she asked Ron who smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly

"It doesn't hurt much, I'll live" Ron commented and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder but she forget that it was the injured shoulder, Ron hissed in pain a bit making Hermione remove her head and apologizing to him

"I'm sorry Ron I forgot-" Ron kissed her to make her stop talking when they parted he whispered because the movie was starting

"Its fine don't worry, I don't mind" Hermione nodded and carefully laid her head again on his shoulder, Ron smiled at how careful she was making him shake his head and said "don't have to be careful Hermione" Ron could see her smile and the two watch the movie at the scary parts Hermione buried her face into Ron's chest, at the middle of the movie he could feel her shaking in fear, Ron got up and helped her up then led her outside "Hermione you know you could have just said that you didn't like horror movies" Ron watched her look down and lowered her head in shame

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought that you-" she was cut off by Ron's soft lips when they need to breathe they parted

"Want to walk around town?" Ron asked to Hermione who nodded and the two walked towards town holding hands, they walked through the park and Ron saw a flower cart, he led Hermione there and bought a red rose for her, he handed her the flower and Hermione smiled and shyly took it "a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl" Hermione's smile got bigger and gave Ron a short kiss as thanks

_**Next Chapter: Lavender is back **_


	2. Chapter 2

During the three weeks Ron wasn't working, he was spending time with Hermione. They went on dates almost every day even if it was just for a walk in the park or dinner in a restaurant. When the two announced that they were together, everyone was happy that Ron started dating again.

It was a warm Sunday night; Hermione was over at Ron's house watching movies. They were cuddling on Ron's sofa while Tyson was sleeping by Ron's feet, when suddenly Ron's home phone rang. Ron reached over and answered it with his free hand, "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Ron?" Ron's eyes widened in shock when he recognized the voice on the other line.

"Lavender..how..I don't know..but" Ron couldn't finish his sentence while Hermione was worried when she heard her boyfriend say a girl's name "I'm sorry, I can't Lavender... bye". Ron quickly ended the call not wanting to keep talking to his ex-girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Ron saw the worry in his girlfriend's beautiful chocolate eyes "Ron?" Hermione's boyfriend sighed and knew that he had to tell her the truth about who she was.

"It was my ex girlfriend, Lavender Brown... she umm.. broke up with me because she accepted a job in Australia when I was about to propose to her...she called because she wanted to meet with me". Hermione nodded sadly and got up. Ron shouted, "Hermione where are you going!" Hermione got her white coat on and purse "Hermione?" Ron got up and followed her outside where it was raining "HERMIONE WAIT!" Ron shouted to the rain while Hermione stopped and turned to look at Ron with tears falling down her face.

"Why? I bet she is waiting for your proposal", she started walking away from Ron again but Ron Weasley dashed over to her and hugged her from behind. Hermione was struggling wanting to get out of his strong grip "Let me go Ronald, NOW!" Hermione screamed at him but Ron kept hugging her. As they were both soaking wet, Ron turned her around and cupped her face so she would look at him.

"Hermione listen to me". Ron wiped her tears away with his thumbs "That was in the past, I LOVED her but I LOVE you". Hermione got out of his warm hands and stared on the floor not wanting to look at his wonderful blue eyes "I love your kisses more than Lavender Brown's because your kisses excite me, it makes me feel fuzzy inside and I can't think straight when you kiss me. I want to kiss you for the rest of my life and I want to be the only man in the world to kiss you- I love you". Ron watched Hermione's eyes fill with happiness and love as he placed his forehead on hers and said "These last three weeks with you have been amazing, you made me very happy. Lavender and I are over, I want to be with you, to laugh with you, cry with you, smile with you, grow old with you. Please come back to the apartment... we're both soaking wet". Hermione giggled and let Ron lead her inside.

On the way up to Ron's apartment they met Mrs Higgins who was taking out the trash. "Hello Ron, is this you're beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger? You know it's not very good to be out in the rain". Ron and Hermione blushed, then nodded shyly at the kind old woman. "You picked a wonderful girl... Ron take good care of her, okay?" Ron smiled at her and nodded again. "Goodbye you two! Have fun!" She walked back into her apartment while Ron and Hermione went back to Ron's apartment.

Inside Ron's apartment, Ron and Hermione were in Ron's bedroom. Hermione was wearing one of his shirts that was huge on her, but Ron thought she looked cute. Ron was just wearing dark blue boxers as the two of them were lying down on Ron's king size bed. Hermione ran a hand down her boyfriend's abs and muscles, who was loving it. Lying there with Ron, Hermione asked, "Ron what if you fall for her again?" Her boyfriend, who noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her voice sighed and put a comforting hand around her waist and pulled her close to him while the other hand cupped her smooth creamy cheek.

"You can trust me Hermione, I won't fall for her again, I promise". Ron reassured her and then he lovingly kissed her. "I love YOU, not her, okay?" He kissed her forehead again and cuddled her once more. "I love you Hermione" as the girl with bushy hair widened her eyes in surprise and lifted herself up with her elbow.

"Really?" Ron grinned and kissed her nose for being too cute without even trying. "I love you too". Ron leaned in and kissed her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and smiled at the sleeping Ron beside her. She got out of bed and got dressed before she went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for herself and Ron. Hermione noticed that Tyson was still asleep; Hermione thought that Ron's dog was cute and very sweet when suddenly a pair of warm hands wrapped around her waist as she felt him kiss her right ear and whispered into her ear, "Morning beautiful... something smells good". Ron kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Ron please don't start again". Ron smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Want some breakfast Ron?" she asked. She divided the food into two plates before setting them down on the table and the both of them sat down to start eating.

"Hey after my shift today, would you like to go to Starbucks?" Ron asked her before taking a drink of coffee. Hermione nodded and replied,

"I'm not working today, I got a day off". Ron nodded and kissed her hand making her smile.

"My shift ends at two". Hermione nodded. "I need to get changed". Ron got up and went to his bedroom to get changed in his police uniform. While he was changing, Hermione accidentally walked into him. He was wearing black slacks and an unbuttoned black polo shirt, showing his six pack to Hermione. The black polo shirt had his shiny silver police badge as Ron smirked and walked over to her, shirt open, teasing Hermione. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione innocently, stroking her bushy brown hair as she cleared her throat and tried to look away from his abs but couldn't.

"Umm...do you want some help Ron?" The police officer's eyes widened in surprise while Hermione clamped her mouth with her hands and was shocked at what she said when Ron grabbed both of her hands. Her hands started to button his police polo shirt and when it was fully buttoned, Ron grabbed his black tie but Hermione took it off his hands and started tying his black tie on him.

"Thanks love". Ron kissed Hermione as a thank you for helping him get dressed and Hermione was scarlet after the moment they just had as Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the lips before saying goodbye and went into work, leaving Hermione alone.

"Oh my God". Hermione gasped and lied down on the sofa. An hour has passed since Ron had left for work. There was a knock on the door as Hermione got up and opened it, there was a woman with curly dirty blond hair, stunning green eyes and had the curves all women would die for.

"Oh, I'm looking for Ronald Weasley, I'm Lavender" she introduced herself a little shocked to see Hermione in Ron's apartment. Hermione stepped aside and let the beautiful woman inside. "Who are you?" she asked politely to Ron's current girlfriend as Hermione cleared her throat and replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, R-Ron's g-girlfriend" her voice trembled a little and Lavender gave Hermione a sad smile and replied, "Ron is a really good guy. He's smart, funny, and I'm sorry I know that this might be uncomfortable for you... I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I'm not taking Ron away from you I promise. I just wanted his advise on something" she informed Hermione who in her mind sighed in relief.

"Oh do you want some tea?" Hermione asked Lavender, who shook her head.

"Just water please". Hermione nodded and got two glasses of cold water and handed one of them to Lavender as the two sat at the kitchen table. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked in a quiet voice to Hermione who nodded.

"I was going to ask Ron about this..oh well...please be honest about this". Hermione nodded. "How do you know if you're in love with a guy?" Lavender asked Hermione who was having a hard time putting it into words. "How do you feel around Ron?"

"Well..whenever I'm with Ron I feel happy and safe when we kiss I feel like flying, I hear fireworks, my knees weaken and when Ron and I slept together it was the most amazing thing I ever felt". Hermione blushed a little at the last thing she said but she was being honest.

Lavender smiled at Ron's girlfriend, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Promise me that you'll take good care of Ron and never let him go because he is an amazing guy. I knew that Ron and I weren't meant to be, but you guys are made for each other".

Hermione said, "Thank you Lavender. Who's the guy you're in love with?" Hermione asked Lavender who smiled shyly at her and replied, "Mason Railton, he's a fire-fighter, that was in that Burton apartment's fire and who knows Ron very well". Hermione nodded and smiled. Lavender looked at the wall clock and gasped "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. It was nice meeting you" she said as she held out her hand and Hermione shook it happily.

"You too". Lavender said goodbye and left. Hermione smiled thinking that Lavender was a really nice girl and maybe she really didn't have anything to worry about her wanting Ron back after all After Lavender left, Hermione took Tyson for a walk to waste some time. They went to the park and played fetch with Tyson then somebody called out "Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see who called her name. It was Ron's friend Nick who she met last week, as well as his wife Nicole whom she got along very well with. Nick was walking his dog, Dax, who let off the lead so he could play with Tyson.

"Hello Nick, how are you?" Hermione smiled as the two shook hands and started talking.

"I'm okay, Ron working?" he assumed and Hermione nodded to confirm it. Nick reached into his coat pocket "Since there is a huge chance of you two getting married" Hermione blushed at his prediction as she secretly hoped she and Ron would get married in the near time future. Nick continued, "My wife and I were talking and decided that we want you to be a godmother to our daughter, Erica, do you want to?" Hermione was a little shocked, then smiled at Ron's colleague and nodded. "I would be honoured Nick" as the police dog handler grinned and handed Hermione a silver envelope. Hermione knew that it would be the invitation for the Christening.

Hermione checked her phone and saw it was quarter to two "I need to go Nick, but Ron and I will see you there". Hermione called for Tyson who ran excitedly over to her and clipped on Tyson's collar and started walking back to Ron's apartment.

"Bye Hermione" Nick waved goodbye to Hermione who waved back before disappearing.

Hermione got back to the apartment with ten minutes to spare, gave Tyson a cold drink of water to cool off, then the door lock clicked open. Tyson ran over to greet his master as Ron bent down and gave the dog a pat on the head. "Hey Ron, how was work?" she asked as she walked over to Ron wrapping her arms around Ron's neck while he wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He then put his forehead on hers as the two of them smiled happily at each other.

"It was okay, mostly did paperwork, thanks for walking Tyson by the way." Ron kiss Hermione as a thank you, who then remembered what Nick gave them. She got out of her boyfriend's strong hold and searched her coat pocket until she found the envelope and handed it over to Ron.

"It's from Nick and Nicole". Ron nodded and opened it while smiling, and read aloud:

Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger  
Nick and Nicole Burrows would like you two to be the  
Godfather and Godmother of Erica Burrows  
Please be at the Gail Church on the  
18th of December 10:00 am-1:00pm

"Hey we're both Godparents!" Ron kissed Hermione then lifted her up in the air making her giggle as Ron spun them around, when Hermione was placed back down on the carpeted floor. Hermione then looked at Ron and said, "Ron, Lavender came here today." Ron's eyes went wide open and froze on the spot while Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "She's really nice... she said that she was in love with someone called Mason Railton" Ron sighed in relief "She's really great, I like her".

"I'm glad she moved on, Mason is a really good guy". Ron looked at his watched and said "Let me get out of my uniform then we'll go to Starbucks". Hermione nodded and watched Ron go into the bedroom to get changed. He picked out a pair of dark blue jeans that had his police badge in the pocket and a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt, then wore his low top black converse sneakers; underneath his clothes he had his police pistol just in case (as it was protocol) and met Hermione near the door before going outside. Ron was about to lock the door but called out to his dog "Be good Tyson!" as the dog yapped and laid down in his bed as Ron locked the door.

The couple walked to Starbucks that was inside a huge mall that had different types of shops. As they were walking, they were talking about what to get Erica. When they got there, they got a window seat while Ron went and ordered two chocolate frappacino's while making cheesy comments that made Hermione blush and giggle. They talked about their careers and future plans as well.

After they were finish drinking their Starbucks, they went around looking at shop windows. They stopped in front of a baby shop, where they went in search of a present for Erica. They were just browsing around when a saleswoman came over to them and said, "Oh do you two need some help?" she asked cheerfully to Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah what is the best present to give for a baby that's being Christened?" Hermione asked the saleswoman who thought for a moment and replied to her,

"Well you can give them a stuffed animal or some clothing" as she lead them to an aisle that had stuffed animals on one side and baby clothes on the other. "Give me a shout when you need me" and she left Ron and Hermione alone.

"What do you think Hermione, what should we get Erica?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged, then looked between the stuffed animals and clothes.

"How about a stuffed animal?" Ron nodded and watched Hermione as she picked up a fluffy and huggable bunny that wore a bell collar "It's cute, don't you think?" she tickled Ron's nose with the bunny's pink nose. Hermione giggled while Ron just crinkled his nose at the ticklish feeling on his nose.

"Alright, let's buy this little guy" Ron pulled the bunny away from his nose as Hermione nodded and the two walked to the cashier and paid for the stuffed animal. Ron offered to carry the bag and the two just kept browsing again when suddenly Ron's phone rang and the officer looked at the caller ID. It was his boss, Peter Mason. Ron was a little confused as to why he was calling him, then he answered it, "Weasley here, what is it sir?" he asked him.

"Weasley where are you now?" Ron could feel that there was fear and anger in his voice.

"In the mall now, why?" Ron replied as he looked at Hermione that had worry in her eyes.

"Leon Heyers, he escaped and he is now moving to your location". Ron's eyes widened at the name. Leon Heyers was a drug dealer that took Ron months to hunt down and take to prison. "We need your help, Alpha team is going to take a while to get there and I'm tracking you on your phone too as Leon is closing in". Ron took his gun out and his police badge, as well as his Bluetooth, so he wouldn't have to hold a phone in his hand. He put his phone in his pocket and spoke to the Bluetooth and held Hermione close to him "I can't see him".

"Ron he is near you". Ron looked around and saw a tall man with a shaved head and scary grey eyes with a scar running down the side of his face. In his hand was a pistol which made the public quickly move out the way as Ron came in front of him, pointing his gun towards him which made him stop where he was but pointed the gun back at him while Hermione was behind Ron holding his arm tightly.

"Police! Put your gun down now!" Ron ordered him but the man just smirked at him and continued pointing his gun towards Ron.

"Well Officer Weasley, who's the pretty girl behind you?" Hermione shivered at the tone of his voice and gripped tighter onto Ron's arm in fear. "It would be a shame to see anything happening to her"

"I'm warning you to put your gun down now or I will shoot!" Ron shouted at Leon who just sighed and shook his head then pointed his pistol towards Hermione. Ron's eyes flared with anger "She has nothing to do with this, leave her alone!" Leon just cackled at Ron as he pointed the gun to Hermione who looked worried. "Put you BLOODY GUN DOWN NOW!" Hermione was shocked at the tone of his voice, scaring her. "Last warning and I'll pull the trigger" Ron warned, but Leon just shook his head and looked around.

"Do that and I will shoot everyone here, one by one and I will torture your pretty little girlfriend and I'll make you watch" as he glared at Hermione who grabbed tighter to Ron. "You killed my brother!" Ron shook his head.

"I it was an accident..it wasn't my fau-" Leon pointed the gun up to the skyline and pulled the trigger making all the innocent bystanders scream in fear as a few tried to run away. Ron saw that he was pointing the gun to the group of people that were fleeing the scene "Don't hurt them they are innocent, do you want your daughter to think that her father is a killer?!" Ron asked calmly at the criminal who looked shocked and a little distracted.

"Do you know why I do this?" He asked angrily at Ron who nodded.

"I know about your daughter's illness, your selling illegal drugs in exchange for medicine for your daughter... look, put your weapon down and we'll help you with your daughter's illness". Leon shakes his head in disbelief.

"I don't need your help, I can... I can take care of my daughter, without your help" Ron could see Leon was unsure about his answer.

"Look...do you think your daughter would be proud that her father is a criminal? You have three months left in prison, if you can prove that you change they might let you have your daughter live with you. The police can pay for rehabilitation for you, we can help you get a job that pays well and a two bedroom apartment for your daughter to stay for a few nights. We'll help with the medicine that your daughter requires and the police will help in any way they can... just put the gun down and there won't be much charges. You didn't kill anyone, just scared them a little, put your weapon down and surrender..please" Leon took a deep breath and dropped the gun on the floor then kicked it over to Ron who picked it up, while Leon got on his knees as Alpha team came and put handcuffs on him.

Harry, who was the leader of Alpha team, came over to Ron and Hermione "Nice work mate, thanks". Ron nodded as he gave Leon's gun to Harry then went over to Leon.

"I promise that the police will help okay?" Leon nodded and mouthed thank you to him before he was taken away and Alpha team escorted him out. Ron put his gun and badge away again as he walked over to Hermione pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you alright love?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded and whispered

"Yeah that was a little scary" she admitted making Ron laugh a little before kissing her forehead. "Can we go back to your apartment?" she asked her boyfriend who nodded and held her hand tightly as they walked back to the apartment.

When it was time for Erica Burrow's christening, Hermione wrapped Erica's present and then Ron drove both of them down to Gail Church that took almost an hour because it was in the country side. When they got there, they were greeted by Nick and Nicole Burrows.

Nicole had light brown hair and stunning green eyes as she was holding a small Erica who had her mother's hair and father's eyes "Do you want to hold her Hermione?" she asked quietly not wanting to wake the baby girl. Hermione only nodded and carefully cradled her Goddaughter in her arms as Ron watched and smiled at the scene, he could tell that Hermione would be an amazing mother in the future and Ron hoped that it was his and hers children.

After the christening was finished everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

Next week was Christmas and Ron didn't know what to get Hermione. Ron was working right now while Harry had two weeks off when he heard, "Weasley please come in here" Peter called for Ron who took a deep breath and entered the Police Chief's Office.

"Yes sir" he said in a small voice, not knowing why he was called in his office as usually it was him and Harry getting told off.

"Take a seat" Peter Mason offered Ron a chair that was in front of his desk. Ron took the seat and waited for the shouting as Peter watched Officer Weasley who looked very nervous, and Peter laughed a bit at the way one of his best police officers was acting. "Don't worry Ron, you're not in trouble" Ron sighed in relief.

"Why did you call me in here sir?" Ron asked Peter who got up and walked to the coffee machine and made two coffees. As he made them he answered Ron's question. "The FBI called me and asked me who my best police officer is". Ron nodded following the story. "So I gave them your name, they looked at your records and want you to work with them". Ron smiled then Peter handed him a mug of coffee "You will be working in LA in America". Ron's smile faded. "Where do you say I will go?" as Ron just stared at his black coffee not knowing how to reply.

"Sir.. I'm honored but.. I.." Peter could see that Ron was struggling with his answer which made him worry a little. "I don't really umm.."

"Ron is there a reason why?" Ron nodded and explained to him.

"I'm glad that I was picked, working for the FBI is like a dream but I can't leave my family and friends here" Peter nodded, "or my girlfriend" Peter's eyes widened in surprise at the girlfriend thing and then he finally understood why he was having trouble answering him. "I need to think about it sir". Peter nodded and watched Ron get up and placed the coffee mug on his desk before walking slowly towards the door.

"I'll call you in a couple of days time okay?" Ron nodded thanks and closed the door.

When he entered his apartment that was beautifully decorated and ready for Christmas, Ron walked around admiring his girlfriend's work when suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Ron turned to see Hermione with a huge grin on her face. "Hey love, this place looks amazing" as he gave Hermione a kiss on the lips as a reward.

"Thanks it took me all day". They both sat on the sofa cuddling each other as they admired Hermione's decorations "How was work?" she asked Ron as he gave Tyson a belly rub while Ron remembered his talk with Peter.

"He offered me a job in the FBI" Ron saw Hermione's brown eyes light up in excitement for him. "But the job is in America". Hermione's excitement left and stared at the carpeted floor.

"Oh..I see..w..what did you say?" Ron shrugged.

"I said I'll think about it". Hermione nodded and gave Ron a fake smile but Ron wanted her real smile so he cupped her cheek with his right hand and made her look at him saying "Hey look at me Hermione, I'm not moving to America".

"But Ron working for the FBI is your dream". Ron's eyebrows raised in confusion at how she knew that. "Ginny told me". Ron nodded. "Ron take the job, live your dream". Ron sighed and closed his eyes and thought for a moment as he made a decision; while stroking her cheek lovingly all Hermione could see was love and truth in his eyes.

"I am living my dream". Hermione was a little confused but making Ron laugh softly and kissed her nose for being too cute "Dreams change, you're my new dream and I would pick you instead of a job that I wanted since I was little because when I met you my dream of becoming an FBI agent started to fade and I know I won't be happy knowing you aren't by my side". Hermione was speechless for a moment then shook her head.

"Ron take the job". Ron shook his head and tried to speak but Hermione beat him to it "Let me talk, please"Ron nodded and listened to her "I don't want to be the one in the way of your dream job". Ron opened his mouth to speak "Ron don't speak" as he closed his mouth "Ginny told me that when you were little you wanted to work for the FBI, now you have a chance... Ron, please take the job so you won't have regrets in the future".

"Hermione I don't want to leave you"Ron whispered as he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching "I love you, if I take the job and move to America, I want you to come with me". Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"But Ron you know I can't, my job is here.." Ron smiled as Hermione babbled on and then Ron interrupted her.

"Hermione, I know I won't regret not taking this job because I know you will be in my life. I know if I let you go, it would be my biggest regret and mistake of my life. I won't take the job and that's final, okay Hermione?" Ron stared deeply into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Okay Ron I understand, I love you". Hermione and Ron shared a passionate kiss and when they parted said, "Ron I want you to meet my parents". She saw his blue eyes fill with fear and added "Please Ron. It would mean a lot to me" Ron nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Sure when?" Ron said unhappily making Hermione giggle

"On the 24th. They're having a party for family and their colleagues"Ron nodded again and receiving a kiss on the cheek as thank you for wanting to go to her parents house "If you're good at the party, I'll reward you" she said seductively to Ron who blushed.

"I'll be on my best behavior Ron promised Hermione making her giggle and kissed him. As they were kissing, Ron lightly pushed her down on the sofa and started kissing her jaw and travelled down to her neck and collar bone.

It was now Christmas Eve, Hermione was wearing a beautiful red dress that was below her knees and black heels, and she was sitting on the couch waiting for Ron who was still getting dressed. When Ron came in the living room where Hermione was waiting, he was wearing a red dress shirt and black V-neck jumper with black slacks and black leather shoes. "Ron you're not bringing your gun are you?" Hermione asked worriedly to Ron who smiled and walked over to her putting his strong arms around her.

"Hermione, it's Christmas, Nobody would do anything" Ron said then kissed each other "Tyson?" Ron called out to his dog that trotted over to him.

"You'll be going to Mrs Higgins okay, to keep her company..protect her okay Tyson?" The dog yapped. Ron picked up his dog and the three walked to the kind old woman's apartment then Ron knocked on her door. After a few minutes she came out looking rather happy

"Merry Christmas you two" she greeted merrily to the two who cheered back to her

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Higgins" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Thank you for taking care of Tyson" as Mrs. Higgins took Tyson out of Ron's arms and petted Tyson lovingly making Ron and Hermione smile.

"It's no trouble Ron, you better get going so you won't to be late". Ron and Hermione said their final goodbye before hopping into Ron's black BMW car and drove the two of them to Hermione's house which took them an hour and a half. Hermione wanted to get there before the party started so her parents knew more about Ron.

When they got there, Ron parked his car outside Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house and Hermione knocked on the door while the couple waited until a woman with brown hair and brown eyes answered, Ron thought she was like an older version of Hermione "Oh glad you two could make it! Come in", she stepped aside and let the two in.

"Hello Mum how are you?" Hermione asked her mother as they shared a hug, then Hermione's mother looked at Ron who smiled sheepishly at her. "This is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, the one I was telling you about" Jean smiled at her daughter's tall and handsome boyfriend, she wanted to meet Ron ever since Hermione told her parents about her dating the man of her dreams.

"Hello Ron, my name is Jean Granger, please to meet you". Ron and Jean shook hands then Jean gave Ron a kiss on the cheek making the police officer blush a little "Come and meet my husband, Hugo" Hermione and Ron followed Jean into the kitchen where they met a tall man, (but Ron was a head taller than him) with brown yet graying hair and bright green eyes.

"Hugo...Hermione and her boyfriend Ron are here", Jean announced to her husband who gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to his only daughter. He then eyed Ron up and down, making Ron uncomfortable.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ron" the two men shook hands "Hermione tells me that you play chess" Ron nodded then followed Hermione's father into his study where there was a wooden chess set, while Hermione was helping her mother setting up for the party "Please take a seat" Ron sat across from Mr. Granger; he was the black pieces and Hugo was the white pieces, who made the first move with white pawn, then Ron moved his knight "So how long have you been dating Hermione?" Ron cleared his throat and answered his question.

"Three months sir" Ron said simply as they played chess with Hugo taking one of Ron's black pawns.

"Have you done anything with Hermione?" Ron froze at his question and didn't want to answer, but mostly Ron didn't want Hugo to hate him "Come on Ron be honest" Ron took a deep breath in then spoke

"Hermione and I did it on both of our accord sir, I didn't force her... honest", Ron said quickly as he moved his chess piece and put his head down not wanting to look him.

"Ron, I don't doubt my daughter's choice, you seem like a fine young man but please take care of her" Officer Weasley nodded and spoke with truth and hope in his voice

"Sir I love your daughter, I plan on marrying her sometime in the future. I want to spend the rest of my life with Hermione, making her happy and feel love.. please, I know you don't want any boy to take your little girl away from you, but I promise to take good care of your daughter. I would do anything for her, I will give her everything that I am. So, do I have your blessing sir?" Hugo was speechless at what he said to him but, after a few moments, he started to smile at him, and got up to put a hand on Ron's broad shoulder.

"Ron you have my blessing" Ron smiled and shook his hand while saying, "Hermione picked a fine young man, take good care of her" Ron nodded as Hermione came walking with a smile on her face when she saw them shaking hands.

"Daddy, Ron everyone is here" Hugo nodded and left his only daughter and Ron. When he was gone, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck with Ron putting his strong arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"So?" she asked Ron who playfully raised an eyebrow at her who hugged her closer to him

"So what?" he said in a weird voice making her giggle and cup his stubble cheek, and used her thumb to stoke his briskly cheek hair

"My dad seems to like you", she kissed his nose making him smile "Want to meet my weird family and their crazy colleagues?" Ron 's smile got bigger and then leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Thanks to rhmac12 for correcting this


	3. Chapter 3

At the Granger's party, Ron saw lots of posh looking people, wearing expensive designer brands; he looked down at his clothes because they weren't designer or expensive. Hermione saw that Ron was a little embarrassed that he wasn't wearing expensive clothes. She cupped his stubble cheek and made him look at her saying, "Hey money isn't everything, and I don't care about it". Ron smiled in thanks to her kind words and put one of his strong arms around her waist to pull her close. They made their rounds to the different guests, starting with the eldest group. Ron met different people who worked as dentists, lawyers and doctors. "So, what do you do for a living Ron?" one of Hugo's colleagues asked him. He was quite small compared to Ron only coming up to Ron's shoulders.

"Umm… I work as a Police Officer" Ron said simply, and then he saw him frown at him.

"So you earn about £200,000 yearly?" he guessed. Ron could tell that he only did his job for money causing Ron to shake his head.

"No, umm I got promoted last month to Deputy Chief Constable and hopefully in a couple of years' time, Chief Constable" Ron explained to him making him nod sharply before turning back to his friends. Hermione frowned at his rudeness towards Ron.

"Ignore him Ron", Hermione whispered to him. "Come on". Ron let Hermione drag him to different people; when they got to the young adults about their age, a man with curly brown hair and green eyes walked over to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, you look beautiful tonight". Ron saw him eye Hermione up and down, and then his gaze went over to Ron and measured him up. "Who are you?" he asked and Ron could sense that there was anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Cormac, this is Ronald, my boyfriend" Hermione said proudly making Ron smile. "He's a Police Officer".  
"Nice to meet you" Ron said in a cheerful voice holding his hand out for him to shake but he didn't. Cormac just glared at Hermione's boyfriend evilly, while Ron frowned a bit at Cormac's rudeness towards him and pulled his hand away and put it back by his side.

"So you work as a Police Officer?" Cormac asked Ron who nodded. "Well I'm a lawyer, quite high up for my age" he bragged making Hermione roll her eyes at Cormac's attempt of impressing her.

"Well Ron was asked to be in the FBI" Hermione bragged back to Cormac making his and Ron's mouths gape open that Hermione was protecting him. "But he didn't accept it".

"Well he is an idiot then for not accepting, he would a get higher salary and buy better clothes". Cormac insulting Ron made Hermione furious as her hand was up and ready to slap Cormac, but Ron was quick enough to stop her with his large hand and his head shaking at Hermione.

"Hermione its fine, don't get angry, I'm used to it" Ron leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Besides, if you're good I'll reward you tonight". Cormac couldn't hear what Ron was saying to Hermione, but he had an idea when she blushed scarlet and nodded.

Cormac growled at the Police Officer and threw a punch at him, sending Ron flying into the table causing drinks and food to be spilled on him. "Cormac what the hell is wrong with you?!" Hermione screamed at him as she helped her boyfriend up. Then everyone came in seeing there was food on the carpet and drinks spilled everywhere. Hermione's parents ran over to Ron and asked him if he was okay.

"Sorry about the mess". Ron apologized as he picked off some of the food off his clothes, Hermione's mother, Jean shook her head and helped Ron brush some food off Ron's broad shoulder while Hugo glared at Cormac and ordered him to leave.

"No it's okay Ron. It wasn't your fault! Would you like to get cleaned up? You can take a shower upstairs" Jean offered, but Ron didn't want to be a bother to the Grangers.

No Mrs. Granger it's fine-" Ron was cut off by Mr. Granger

"Hermione take Ron upstairs so he can borrow some of my clothes" Hugo told Hermione who nodded but Ron shook his head and said,"I have spare clothes in the trunk of my car, for emergencies". Ron searched his pocket for his keys and handed Hermione his car keys, "Could you please get it for me, it's in a black Nike bag". Hermione nodded and went outside to Ron's black BMW to get his extra clothes. While she was out, Ron helped the Grangers put the table up and picked up the plates and the bottles.

When Hermione got back with his bag of clothes, she led him upstairs to the guest bedroom where there was a bathroom; she placed his bag on the guest bed as Ron took off his shoes and his socks and then his V-neck black sweater, leaving him in his red dress shirt and black slacks. Hermione watched him unbutton his dress shirt, as she couldn't help but drool over her boyfriend's fit body. Thankfully, Ron didn't notice as he put his clothes neatly on the pile before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione then went downstairs to help her parents clean up the mess that Cormac created.  
Ron dried himself and got dressed into his white dress shirt with black tie and formal vest, and then he put on another pair of black slacks and his black shoes; before he went downstairs, he put all his dirty food covered clothes in his bag.  
When he got downstairs, everyone stared at him, making Ron a little uncomfortable at the attention "Ron you look great" called a voice behind him as he turned around and saw Hermione smiling at him and Ron couldn't help to smile back at her.

"Thanks… good thing I pack extra clothes just in case". Hermione kissed his cheek and held tightly on his hand, never wanting to let go as they grabbed drinks and went outside to enjoy some fresh air. "Hermione, how do you feel about living with me?" Ron asked nervously to Hermione who hugged him and giggled.

"I would love to Ron!" she kissed his nose making Ron smile. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" and the two kissed for a while when suddenly, there was a flash causing them to break apart. The couple turned to see Jean with a camera in her hand making Ron and Hermione blush feverishly.

"MUM!" Hermione shouted as her blush got darker and darker, while Ron thought it was cute when she was embarrassed, Jean just playfully shrugged at her only daughter and said, "For your wedding" she hinted, as she then winked at Hermione and Ron making their blush even deeper. Jean just smiled and laughed at the couple before leaving them alone.  
Hermione and Ron stood there in silence for couple of minutes before Ron turned and cupped one of her soft cheeks and made her look at him.

"Hermione, do you picture us having a future like getting married and having kids?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she looked into Ron's eyes seeing that he was serious.

"I'll be honest; I always thought that I would be forever alone. I only kissed one guy and that's you". Ron nodded. "But what if I'm not a good wife or good mother or-""Ron's soft lips covered Hermione's and when they parted, Hermione rested her forehead on Ron's.

"You're a great girlfriend and I know you will be a great wife and a wonderful mother. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I promise to make you happy and feel loved every day". Ron's words brought Hermione to tears so he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I love you Ron" as Hermione lunged at Ron's lips and the two started snogging for a few minutes. When they parted a faint yet clear "I can definitely picture spending my life with you" she muttered under her breath but Ron still heard her. "Can we go home now?" she asked Ron who smiled and nodded.

They said goodbye to Hermione's parents, and Ron drove back to his apartment. When they got back, it was around one in the morning so they decided it would be best to get Tyson tomorrow morning from his neighbour's. When they both entered Ron's apartment, Hermione lightly pushed Ron to the nearest wall, pinning him so he couldn't escape from her as she whispered into his ear "I'll reward you for being good at the party, Officer Weasley" she said seductively to Ron who blushed.

The next day, Ron woke up and smiled when he saw Hermione's beautiful, peaceful face lying next to him. Ron studied his girlfriend's face as he saw her lips curved into a smile like she was having a good dream. He could see some freckles on her soft cheeks and it made her look really cute and innocent. Ron softly stroked her bushy brown mane lovingly. He loves her bushy brown hair because it defined Hermione who she was. Under her closed eyelids were hiding her wonderful, heart melting brown eyes. Ron's fingers softly caressed one of her soft cheeks that caused her eyes to flutter open. Her smile got bigger and leaned into his touch "Good morning Ron," she mouthed to Ron who then whispered back

"I love you". Hermione giggled in delight and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Last night was amazing," she commented making Ron blush at her. She then said, "Merry Christmas Ron" and kissed his nose.

"Merry Christmas to you too Hermione" and the two shared a short kiss before getting up. "By the way, mum invited us for dinner tonight" Ron told Hermione as they got dressed and Hermione nodded and replied,

"Sure that would be fun!" They got up out of bed to head for breakfast, Hermione knowing her man's stomach didn't like to be kept waiting for long.

After breakfast, they walked to Mrs. Higgins apartment to get Tyson. Ron knocked softly on her door and waited for Mrs. Higgins to come out when after a few minutes she came out carrying Tyson who was excited to see Hermione and Ron.  
"Thank you for taking care of him, Mrs. Higgins. I hope he wasn't too much trouble". Ron took the Jack Russell out of the woman's caring arms.

"It's no trouble Ron, it was nice to have company" as she smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Are you two coming tonight for dinner?" she kindly asked the couple who looked apologetically and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to Ron's parent's house for Christmas". Hermione apologized, but the woman just patted Hermione's hand lovingly and smiled happily at her.

"Don't worry dear, its fine". Ron smiled as the two women bonded. "My daughter and her husband are coming with my adorable granddaughter later." Hermione smiled "Say hello to your parents for me, Ron!" Ron and Hermione nodded and said their goodbyes before going back to their apartment.

"Let's open presents", Ron said excitedly to Hermione who shook her head at her boyfriend's antics but she could see the excitement and happiness in those blue eyes. Ron gave Hermione a badly wrapped present saying

"Sorry about the wrapping". Hermione shook her head and kissed him for his effort, tearing it carefully and gasped. It was a photo album! She looked inside and saw that there were pictures of them, her family, Ron's family and some empty pages for her to fill in the future.

"Thank you Ron, I love it" she hugged Ron in thanks making Ron smile.

"Glad you do", Ron replied and got another present that was bone shape. He gave it to Tyson, who tore the wrapping and started chewing the bone happily; while Ron was petting his dog, which was too busy chewing the bone, Hermione searched the tree for her present to Ron.

"Here you go!" Ron opened the present and inside was a beautiful watch. "Do you like it?" she asked and Ron nodded happily and kissed her.

"I love it. Thanks. Merry Christmas Hermione, I love you". Ron put the watch on then reached into his pocket and gave Hermione a silver key saying, "Here is the key to my apartment". Hermione smiled as she took the key and hugged Ron in thanks.

After spending the day with each other, it was time to go to the Weasley's. Ron put all the presents for his nieces, nephew, brothers, sister and sister in law as well as Harry's in the boot of the car. (Trunk in American) They drove to his parent's house and when they got there, they could hear children laughing, screaming and crying making Hermione and Ron laugh. They approached the house and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. After a few seconds it was opened by Molly who welcomed them with open arms and ushered them inside. Ron placed Tyson on the floor and Tyson started running around the house.

"Merry Christmas you two, come inside" as she gave each of them hugs. Then the children stopped what they were doing and charged towards their favourite uncle.

"UNCLE RON!" they screamed and all of them jumped on Ron causing him to fall over. The children asked lots of question to Ron at the same time, while Hermione was awed at how good Ron was with the children and knew that he would be a great father one day.

"Whoa there kids! One question at a time!" Ron shushed the children who obeyed him and got off the floor and then held Hermione's hand before leading her to the kitchen where the adults were. They all gave Hermione and Ron a warm welcome as the kids started playing again, creating chaos in the Weasley household. "Whose turn to play Santa is it this year?" Harry asked the men who shrugged, as all of their eyes looked at Ron who put his hand up in mock defence, while all the women (minus Hermione) rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Come you men, Ron has done it for three years in a row now! Man up you lot" as Ginny told the men who just shrugged, when Bill the oldest out of the Weasley siblings said, "But Ron's the best Santa out of all of us". Ginny just rolled her eyes but Hermione still didn't get what was happening so Molly decided to explain the situation to a very confused looking Hermione.

"Every Christmas, the boys would dress up as Santa for the children and the children would stay up for ten o'clock waiting for him to come. Santa would slide down the chimney and tell them to get to bed or he wouldn't give them presents" Molly explained to Hermione who nodded and understood. "Ron is actually the best Santa out of all the siblings".  
"So let Ron do it", George complained to Molly who frowned and put her hands on hips.

"No. Ron's done it enough, so this time it would be you George". Angelina, who was George's wife told her husband who tried to argue, but his wife's angry glared stopped him short.

"So it's settled, George will do it", Molly said happily while George muttered under his breath but his wife hit him on the arm making the others laugh. Ron, feeling a bit of relief, walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Then the kids ran over to Ron asking him to play with them. Finally, after a few minutes of begging, Ron sighed and played with the kids all the while tiring them out.

Hermione was in awe at the children's excitement when George appeared in the fireplace that night. Everyone stayed at the Weasley's house; the children were put in one room while the adults shared. Ginny and Hermione shared the room with Angelina and Fleur, while the boys slept downstairs on the couch or on the floor.

The next morning, Hermione went downstairs and saw her boyfriend sleeping on the cold hard floor with just a pillow and a blanket with Tyson beside him. She felt sorry for Ron sleeping on a very uncomfortable area so she silently walked over to him and placed her warm small hand on his stubble cheek. Ron stirred and smiled when he saw Hermione looking down on him. Ron got up and walked with Hermione to the kitchen and made them some coffee. While the water was still being heated up, Ron cracked his back in place making Hermione wince and cringe at the sound. "Sorry love" he apologized "The guys wouldn't make a choice so I just slept on the floor which was not very comfortable but at least I slept". Hermione nodded and handed Ron a cup of coffee. "Thanks Hermione" as she sat across from Ron, both of them drinking their coffee to wake themselves up more.

"Ron, are you sure you won't take the job?" Hermione asked, making Ron roll his eyes and nodded. "But it's you-" Ron stopped her.

"Hermione we've been over this, I don't want to work in America, besides I would miss things like this. I don't mind being a Police officer for the rest of my life because I know I will be fine with you beside me". Hermione smiled shyly at Ron and kissed him as thanks.

Ron drove Hermione and Tyson back to his apartment...well their apartment, as they would see the Weasley's again for the New Year's Eve as well as Hermione's parents who were invited to come too. Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch watching TV while Tyson was still chewing his bone he got for Christmas when suddenly Ron's phone rang and frowned when Peter, his boss, was calling him. "Weasley here, what can I do for you sir?" Ron asked a little annoyed at his boss.  
"I wanted to ask if you are you going to accept the job in America?" he asked his best police officer who shook his head and said, "Sorry sir, I can't. I hope you can understand" as one of Ron's hands started twirling Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"I understand Ron. So are you happy staying with your job?" Peter asked Ron who smiled at Hermione and kissed her nose before answering, "I'm happy with my job sir". Peter laughed a bit then said,  
"I'll tell the FBI, that you won't accept your offer, bye". Peter ended the call and Ron looked lovingly at Hermione who raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" she asked with confusion in her voice, and Ron just playfully shrugged and started kissing her neck making her sigh happily.

"Ron" she panted out lightly to her boyfriend who just smirked and continued kissing her neck when there was a knock on the door causing them to pull apart. Ron walked over to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Lavender.  
"Lavender, what are you doing here?" Ron asked his ex-girlfriend who just smiled at him.  
"Hi to you too Ron" she giggled. "Can I talk to Hermione alone please?" she pleaded to Ron who nodded and let her in.

"I'm going to take Tyson for a walk" as Ron got Tyson's lead and left the two women alone in his apartment.  
"Hello Lavender what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked as she made tea for both of them, placing one of the tea cups to her.

"I'm pregnant with Mason's child". Hermione almost spat the tea but she held it in. "I'm four weeks pregnant" she informed Hermione who was a little shocked but then cleared her throat.

"Congratulations Lavender" she told her. "Have you told Mason yet?" Lavender shook her head.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about-when I asked you how do you if you're in love, I made a decision that I love Mason with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him… but what if he doesn't want the baby" as tears started to stream down her face, Hermione gave her some tissues to dry her tears while placing a comforting hand on Lavender's shoulder and said, "Lavender, has Mason told you that he loves you?" she nodded making Hermione smile.

"I'm pretty sure that he will be happy that you are carrying his child, just be honest with him, okay?" Lavender nodded and hugged Hermione.  
"Thank you Hermione", she whispered thank you to the soon to be doctor.

"You're welcome Lavender" she said back to her. "What are friends for "as Lavender was a little shocked and said, "You really want to be friends with me?" Hermione nodded making Lavender cry again. "I would love to be friends with you too."

Ron got back from walking his dog and was stunned to see his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend hugging each other like best friends. "Ron, never let this girl go okay? Because if you do, I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you, understand?" Ron nodded, a little scared of Lavender, while Hermione just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go and talk to Mason, see you two later" as she said her goodbye and left the two alone.  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione who playfully pinched his nose and said, "Lavender is pregnant with Mason's child". Ron was a little shocked at first but then smiled and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back, imagining what it would be like to tell Ron someday that they too would be having a little one.

It was New Year's Eve and Ron drove down with Hermione to her parent's house to pick them up and then to Ron's parent's house. When they got there, Molly welcomed them warmly. They had dinner and the kids were eagerly waiting for the fireworks to begin. It was usually Fred, George and Ron that lit the fireworks while everyone just watched from a safe distance.

It was nearing twelve o'clock as Fred, Ron, George and Arthur started preparing the fireworks. They gave the kids sparklers and Roman Candle Canons for the adults, as Ron handed one to Hermione who didn't know what to do or what it was. Ron placed it in her hand and made her to point it up towards the sky while Ron pulled out a lighter and lit the end. He went behind Hermione and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly as the Roman Candle Canon shot a large explosion. Ron felt Hermione jump a bit but Ron held her in place, as the firework in Hermione and Ron's hands kept shooting bright, colourful lights to the sky. When it was empty, Ron placed it on the ground and then gave the Weasley couples one to share and to the Grangers.

As they were in a line, Ron quickly lit them all as fast as he could and when he got to the end where Hermione was, gave her another Roman Candle Canon. After he had lit it, he went behind her and watched as everyone's firework went up in the air while the kids were watching, wowed at the display.

When the Roman Candles were empty, they all put them in a pile to put in a bin for later. Mrs. Weasley placed two huge picnic blankets and laid it on the grassy land where it was a safe distance away from the fireworks. Everyone except Ron, George and Fred were sitting on the blankets ready to watch the display.

An hour had passed and the Weasley siblings ran out of fireworks. Ron went over to Hermione who kissed him "That was amazing, how much did you spend on the fireworks?" she asked Ron playfully who tapped her small nose and said, "Well, twenty-five pounds and the twins pay the same thing so its fifty pounds worth of fireworks" Ron explained to Hermione who was surprised at the amount of money that Ron and his brother's paid. "My favourite was the Roman Candle Canons" Ron commented to Hermione who raised her eyebrows at Ron, and then Ron leaned down to give Hermione a kiss.

* * *

Ron was too excited to get dressed as today was a very special day for his girlfriend. As Ron got changed into a light blue dress shirt and black suit jacket with dark blue jeans and black shoes, he prepared to see his girlfriend graduating from nurse to doctor.

They drove to the ceremony, Hermione nervous but excited for her ceremony. Ron said kissed Hermione goodbye and went to sit next to Hermione's parents. Harry and Ginny were cheering for Hermione loudly when she got her diploma and PhD but no one was louder than her boyfriend. After Hermione got her diploma and PhD, she vaulted into Ron's strong arms making Ron laugh and hug her tighter "Well Doctor Granger, would you like to go out for dinner with your family and friends?" Ron playfully teased Hermione who giggled and nodded.

"I would love to Officer Weasley" as Hermione gave Ron an Eskimo kiss before hugging her parents.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart" as Jean and Hugo hugged their daughter lovingly. Then Hermione hugged Harry who whispered Congratulation to her and then hugged Ginny who squealed in happiness,

"Congratulation Doctor Hermione!" Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Come on, let's go to dinner" Ron said as his sister rolled her eyes while Hugo and Jean laughed at Ginny's antics.

They went to an Italian Restaurant where Ron offered to pay but Hermione wanted to pay so it caused a small argument that everyone else found quite funny and entertaining. "No Hermione. I'm paying, my treat" Hermione shook her head and glared at her boyfriend.

"No, I'm paying-" Hermione was cut off by Ron because he kissed her to silence her.  
"I'm paying alright, no arguments Hermione, come on Doctor Granger" Ron playfully teased Hermione who frowned. "Come on, where's that beautiful smile, Doc?" he lightly poked her on the cheek making her smile "There it is" Ron smiled back at her.

Everyone went home and Ron and Hermione were in bed cuddling both a little tired from their night activities. Doctor Granger laid her head on Ron's chest while Ron's strong arm was around her small waist pulling her closer to him. "I love you Doctor Granger" Hermione giggled and kissed Ron on the lips and replied, "I love you too Officer Weasley". Ron smiled and started to leave kisses on Hermione's neck making her moan.  
The next morning, Officer Weasley smiled at the woman in his strong arms. He has always loved watching her sleep. The way she always had a smile while she was sleeping, knowing it was from nights of passion with him. It was the greatest feeling ever; it was hard to describe how great it felt, really. But he knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ron decided that today would be the day he would propose to Hermione. He didn't have work today but she did. Ron was deep in thought until a warm small hand was placed on his stubble cheek, and Ron looked down and saw Hermione with a beautiful smile on her face as he couldn't help to smile back at her. "Morning love" Ron kissed Hermione.  
"Morning Ron" Hermione said as she got out of bed and got dressed while Ron watched her every move. Hermione looked at Ron through the mirror and saw Ron with a smirk on his face making Hermione arch one of her eyebrows "What are you staring at Officer Weasley?" she asked Ron who playfully just shrugged.

"Nothing Doc, good luck on your first day, Doctor Granger". Hermione said thank you to Ron before they made pancakes for breakfast together while Tyson just watched them throw bits of flour at each other. After they were done cooking breakfast, they ate the pancakes before taking a shower together.

Ron got changed into dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt and his leather shoes. He then looked over to Hermione who was wearing black trousers and a light blue dress shirt with her lab coat as Ron smiled at his girlfriend. "You look very sexy Doc" Ron commented making her blush, then raised her eyebrow at him and smirked at him.

"Well thank you Mr. Weasley" she placed her hands on her hips and added, "Officer Weasley remember that we're going to have dinner with Harry and Ginny later." Ron nodded and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll finish work around three, okay?" Ron nodded again then gave her a peck on the lips before she left.

"Tyson want to go for a walk?" the Jack Russell yapped happily and Ron walked his dog to the nearest park where he saw Nick, Nicole, Erica and Dax. Nick waved Ron over "Hey how are you guys?" Ron asked as he let Tyson play with Nick's dog while the three of them sat on a large bench.

"We're okay Ron, how about you and Hermione, any plans for the future?" Nicole hinted making Ron blush and looked at his goddaughter, Erica. "Want to hold her Ron?" she asked Ron who nodded then Nicole gave her loving daughter in Ron's strong and caring arms "Are you and Hermione planning on getting married?" she wiggled her eye brows making Nick laugh while Ron blushed and nodded.

"Actually I plan on proposing to her soon" as Ron watched Nick and Nicole's smile get bigger. Then he looked at Erica who gurgled happily at him making Ron smile at the baby and then he kissed her lovingly on the forehead. Nick and Nicole watched the whole scene between Erica and Ron.

"You and Hermione will make great parents mate. I hope our children will be best friends" Nick commented making Ron smile and mouthed thank you.

"How are you planning to propose to Hermione?" Nicole asked Ron excitedly who smiled and playfully tapped his nose.  
"I don't want you running to Hermione and spoiling the surprise". Nicole put her hands on her hips and huffed angrily at Ron who put his hand up for mock defence. "Sorry! I was joking". Nick laughed at how sometimes Ron was afraid of his wife. "I was thinking of taking her to the Observatory and making the stars spell out: Will you marry me? Do you think Hermione will like it?" Nick and Nicole nodded.

"She will love it mate" as Nick clamped a comforting hand on his shoulder before getting up and clipping Dax's lead on his collar. Ron handed Erica back to Nicole before clipping on Tyson's lead "We need to go Nicole, but I will let you know what happens!" Ron waved goodbye to the family and started preparing to propose to Hermione.

* * *

Thanks to rhmac12 for the correction


	4. Chapter 4

Officer Weasley was very nervous as he knocked on the Granger's door and waited until Hugo Granger answered the door. Giving Ron a kind smile, Hugo's brown eyes wondered down to Ron's pockets and his smile got bigger when he saw a box shape in his right pocket. He instantly knew what Ron was going to ask him but he was going to play with Ron. "Ahh...Ron come in my boy" he moved aside to let Ron inside the Granger household as Ron followed Hugo to his study where he sat in his work desk, while Ron sat in front of him, Ron nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans. "What can I do for you Ron?" Hugo asked to Ron, but in his mind he was smirking and was quite amused at how his daughter's boyfriend was acting

"Well...umm.." Ron cleared his throat and started to drum his fingers on his black jeans. "I've known Hermione for a while and I...umm" Hugo raised one eyebrow at Ron. "Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart, she's an amazing woman to be with" Ron just looked at Hugo who nodded and wanted Ron to continue. "I..umm.. I want to spend the rest of my life with Hermione, proving that I love her, I promise to take good care of her and I..umm" Ron cleared his throat and dug in his pocket showing Hugo a black velvet box containing a beautiful ring. "I want to marry your daughter sir," Ron said simply.

"Hermione is a special girl and my only daughter." Ron nodded "That's a beautiful ring," he commented making Ron smile as he looked lovingly at the ring before closing it and putting it safely into his pocket.

"I started saving. After I took Hermione on our first date, the day we met I was instantly interested in her, wanted to know her name, her favorite color, favorite foods, music, everything sir. I learn something new about her every day and I want to learn everything about her." Ron took a deep breath. "I want to be the only man to kiss her, hold her, and love her". Hugo smiled as he saw only truth and sincerity in Ron's icy blue eyes. Hugo got up and walked over and placed a comforting hand on Ron's broad shoulder.

"I trust you Ron and I would love to have you as a son-in-law. Just promise me that you take good care of my daughter. You are a very special young man, and I know you will make Hermione happy." Ron smiled and mouthed thank you to him. "Do you want something to drink?" Ron nodded.

"Please sir, my throat is a little dry." Ron followed Hugo to the kitchen and watched Hermione's father pour two glasses of lemonade and handed one of the glasses to Ron who thanked him before drinking as the two men started talking about sports until it was time for Ron's shift.

Ron was at his desk just admiring the ring (he finished all the paperwork). "Ron, want to come with us to get some coffee?" Nick and Harry came over to Ron's office booth then their smiles got bigger when they saw the velvet box in his hand. Ron nodded and closed the velvet box before putting it in his pockets and got up and followed his two colleagues to the cafe near the police station.

The three officers got a table near the window; they started talking until a waitress that had light reddish brown curly hair and cold grey eyes came over to take their order. Ron sighed and shut his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath then opened them to glance at the waitress who was looking at Ron with hunger and lust in her eyes. "Hello, Officer Weasley what would you like?" she said seductively to the red haired officer who rolled his eyes in annoyance. The three officers knew that every waitress had a huge crush on Ron and this waitress, Stacy, basically flirted with Ron every time she saw him.

"I think I would just have black coffee," Ron said simply before looking out in the window. Stacy sighed and wrote down Ron's order, then took Nick and Harry's orders. When she was gone, Ron looked at his friends who had a smirk on their faces.

"Wow Ron! How do you get the waitresses to like you? All the police officers are so jealous that all the waitresses have a massive crushes on you." Harry playfully nudged Ron who blushed and glared at Harry.

"Maybe it's the ginger charm," Nick playfully said to Ron who rolled his blue eyes.

"Shut up you lot," Ron warned his friends who just laughed then Ron smiled. "Besides, I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams." Nick and Harry smiled at what their friend said, then their waitress Stacy came back with three black coffees.

"Here you are Ronnie," she sexily winked at Ron who sighed.

"Look Stacy...I really-" Ron was interrupted by Stacy.

"I'm free this Saturday," she informed Ron whose eyes widened in shock and shook his head furiously.

"Look, I have a girlfriend that I plan to propose to soon." Ron watched Stacy's smile drop and frown as she then started to back away from Ron slowly.

"Sorry I didn't know." She turned and as she was ready to walk away said, "She's really lucky to have a guy like you". She walked away from the three police officers who started putting milk and sugars in their coffees.

"Well that was a little awkward." Ron commented as he put some sugar in his creamy coffee as Nick and Harry nodded.

"At least the waitress knows now that you taken," Nick smiled at Ron who grinned back at him and nodded. The three friends talked about work and family when suddenly Nick's cell phone rang. He excused himself and went outside to answer the call. "Ron, how are you going to propose to Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I was thinking of-" Ron was interrupted by Nick bursting in the Cafe with a worried look on his face.

"Guys, there's a robbery at West Banks!" Ron and Harry quickly got up and rushed to the police station and got the equipment they needed such as bulletproof vests. Harry took a shotgun and a Glock- 17 while Ron picked up his favourite gun which was a desert eagle and an EM-2 before jumping into their police car with Nick and Harry before speeding off to West Bank.

Harry led the Alpha team that went to the front of the bank while Ron led the Phoenix team that went to the back with their guns at the ready. Ron led his team where criminals were holding people hostage. Lana Holden used her computer to see the heat radiation. "Sir, there are six hostages and three criminals in here," she informed her team leader who nodded and looked at Nick who nodded at Ron and went behind him.

"You ready guys?" Ron looked back at his team who nodded their heads with guns at the ready. Ron took a deep breath then kicked the door down and pointed the gun at the criminals. "Police! Put your weapon down!" Then one of the criminals laughed making Ron's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well if it isn't Officer Weasley. Remember me? Jayson Heyers." The man was quite tall with curly brown hair and stone cold brown eyes.

"Wait you're supposed to be dead!" Jayson laughed and pointed the gun towards Ron. "How did you survive?" Jayson just shook his head.

"Enough talk." Then he shot Ron in the shoulder as the three criminals made a run for it, while the Phoenix team was checking their leader's condition.

"Ron are you okay?" Nick applied pressure to Ron's wound to stop further blood from getting out. Ron nodded and told his team, "Stop them!" Ron ordered. "I'll be fine… go! Nick you're in charge. Go help team Alpha and I'll take care of the hostages." Phoenix team didn't want to leave Ron, but orders were orders and they had to follow what Ron said.

"Okay follow me team, stay here Ron." Nick led the team out of the room to go catch the criminals, leaving Ron on the floor with his left hand on his right shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Ron painfully got up and started untying the hostages free. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here," the scared hostages followed Ron through the back trying to avoid the criminals. When they got outside, paramedics were there to check their conditions but Ron went back inside to see if he could help. Ron heard gunshots so got his EM-2 ready. But when he got there, Phoenix and Alpha teams had all the criminals arrested. He started walking towards them when his vision started to get blurry and couldn't walk straight as suddenly Ron blacked out and fell down.

Hermione was visiting her parents when she was watching the news and the police teams coming out; Hermione was searching for her boyfriend, Ron, wanting to see if he was safe. The news reporter was outside the West Bank. "The robbery was led by Jayson Heyers, a top criminal as all the hostages are being checked and they are well; but there is a police officer that can't be found." She took a deep breath. "The officer, Ronald Weasley, is currently MIA, Missing in Action." Hermione gasped as a picture of him was put up on the TV screen. Hermione started to cry while her parents tried to comfort her."Wait." Hermione looked up to the TV and looked at the news and saw him struggling to walk as he was leaning against the wall for support. "There he is! Ronald Weasley!" The cameraman zoomed in on Ron Weasley's bleeding shoulder. "Looks like he's been shot" as suddenly Hermione's boyfriend dropped painfully on the floor. "Oh my God! Officer Weasley is down!" Paramedics put him on the stretcher and into the ambulance that sped off to the hospital quickly.

Hermione got up and got in her car before driving quickly to the hospital to check on Ron's condition. When she got there, she asked the receptionist, "Rachel! Where's the police officer that's been shot?" she hurriedly asked the nurse who pointed down the hall.

"He's just passed through, in the OR 2, being treated by Doctor Hanson," she informed Hermione who thanked her before speed walking to the Operation Room 2. When she got there, Ron's parents were waiting outside the operation room, along with Ron's brothers and their wives and children. Nick and his wife Nicole who was holding Erica were also there as well as Harry who was holding Ginny's hand tightly. No-one dared to speak as she could see that everyone had worried looks in their eyes. "Hermione" Ginny stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Ginny I need to go in there!" Ginny shook her head and stopped her from entering the OR. "Ginny let me through!" she cried as tears started to fall down her face.

"Hermione you know the rules, family and friends can't do the operation." Ginny reminded Hermione who cried. "Ron will be fine, Doctor Hanson is one of the best doctors… we have to calm down." Ginny sat Hermione down then Molly came over and held Hermione's hand, patting it lovingly.

"Hermione dear, Ron is going to be fine because he is a fighter. I promise that Ron will be fine." Molly reassured Hermione who mouthed thank you to her. The three family members stayed waiting for Ron to come out of surgery when finally they saw the red light was turned off, which meant the operation was over.

When the door opened, everyone got up and watched Ron sleeping on the stretcher with his right shoulder wrapped in white bandages. Everyone watched Ron get taken to a hospital room to get some rest. Doctor Hanson came out, as they all rushed over to the Doctor bombarding him with questions about Ron. "Whoa, people calm down! Ron will be fine… he just needs to rest." Hanson informed the family and friends who sighed in relief. "You may visit him, he's in room 394." Everyone quickly walked to Ron's room and found him sleeping peacefully.

After everyone left, Hermione sat by Ron's bedside holding his large hand tightly while the other hand was petting Ron's red hair. She didn't know how long she'd been by Ron's bedside but she didn't care as she wanted to see Ron wake up to see his beautiful blue eyes and wonderful smile every morning. She didn't realize that she fell asleep.

Ron woke up to the light entering the window. Ron opened one of his blue eyes and glanced at his side and saw Hermione asleep while holding his hand. Ron sadly smiled at Hermione, knowing she was worried about him; with his other hand, he softly ran his hand through her soft bushy brown hair which woke her up. "Hey Hermione," he whispered and saw Hermione's eyes spark with happiness and excitement. She jumped in Ron's arms making him hiss in pain. "Hermione my shoulder," he reminded her, as she quickly let go and sat back down.

"Sorry" she said and looked sheepishly at him making him shake his head and cup both of her cheeks. Stroking her cheeks lovingly, she smiled at his soft touch. "Glad you're alright Ron. You had me worried love." Ron whispered sorry to her and kissed her. "Is there anything you want?" Ron shook his head and said, "No just be here love." Hermione nodded and sat down on the chair while holding his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Ron, can I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a while now." Ron nodded. "Why was Leon Heyers blaming you for the death of his brother?" she questioned her boyfriend who took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Two years ago, Jayson and Leon were trading illegal drugs and Leon had his reasons because of his daughter, but his brother just wanted the money." Hermione nodded to show she understood so far. "My team located them in an abandoned warehouse, where there was a shootout. Leon surrendered, but Jayson ran away, so I chased him to the roof. I told him to surrender but he refused then shot his gun at me. I dodged his bullet and I shot back and hit him in the stomach when he fell off the building into the sea. But when the police looked for his body, it was never found. So he was assumed dead, but he survived." Hermione nodded "Leon wanted revenge so that's why he was about to shoot you in the mall but when I talked to him in prison, I explained to him and he understood." Hermione nodded and held his hand tighter.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Ron smiled and kissed her hand lovingly.  
When Ron was fully recovered, he was allowed to leave the hospital. Ron asked Hermione out on a date and she happily agreed with Ginny insisting to give Hermione a makeover for their date (Ginny knew that Ron was proposing to her). Hermione currently was over at the Potter's household getting ready with some help from Ginny; Ron got changed into a white dress shirt with a black blazer and dark blue jeans and his black leather shoes. "How do I look Tyson?" Ron asked his dog, who was beside him, as he tied his dark blue tie then buttoned up his black blazer. Tyson yapped and his tail wagged happily. "You need to go to Mrs. Higgins okay?" the Jack Russell barked, making Ron smile.

When Ron was finally ready, he picked up Tyson in his strong arms and knocked on Mrs. Higgins' apartment door and waited until the gentle old woman came out with a sweet smile. "Hello Ronald, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.  
"Um...I was wondering if you could look after Tyson for a while, because I'm-" Ron was cut off by the woman.

"You're going to propose to Hermione?" she just assumed as Ron's eyes widened in surprise making the woman giggle as she took Tyson off Ron's arms. "I can see the box shape in your pocket," she sighed and continued. "You're a lot like my husband, Thomas. You're sweet, kind, funny, handsome… Hermione is lucky to have you." Ron blushed a bit. "But do this old woman a favor" as Ron nodded. "Never let her go Ron, she is something special."

"I won't Mrs. Higgins, I love her too much. How did Mr. Higgins propose to you?" Ron asked the woman who smiled at the memory.

"He took me on a moonlight picnic by the beach and I can still remember his words to me.'Rose, you are the love of my life. Please let me love you, take care of you for the rest of my life… will you marry me?" Ron grinned and watched Mrs. Higgins' smile get bigger. "We have been married for fifty years and I know that when I die, he will be there waiting for me." Mrs. Higgins's eyes started to fill up with tears but wiped them away. "Better get going Ron; you don't want to be late for your special lady." Ron said goodbye and drove over to Ginny's house to pick up Hermione.

Ron knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door as Harry came out and smiled at his best friend. "Come on Ron, Hermione is still getting ready," as Harry led Ron inside towards the kitchen. Harry opened the fridge and got out two cans of coke and handed one to Ron, then they sat down and drank their cokes. "Women, right?" Harry nudges Ron who quietly laughs when there was a shout from upstairs.

"I HEARD THAT POTTER!" Ron laughed even more. "SHUT IT RONALD OR I WILL TELL HERMIONE SOME EMBRASSING STORIES ABOUT YOU!" Ginny warned him and Ron heard Hermione's cute giggle from upstairs. Ron who was a little scared of his sister, immediately shut up, then Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Hermione's almost done, come on." Ron followed Ginny and stood at the bottom of the stairs while Ginny ran up the stairs to get Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and were in shock when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, descended down the stairs, gracefully. Hermione's bushy hair was turned into little ringlets, wore little makeup, but Ron knew she was beautiful even without makeup. Hermione was wearing a red dress that clung to her figure perfectly with red heels. When she got next to Ron, his mouth gaped open at the sight of Hermione. "Hey Ron, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked Ron, whose mouth was still open in shock. The girl with brown hair giggled at her boyfriend, "Ron?" Hermione snapped her fingers snapping Ron out of his daze.

"Sorry, you look beautiful Hermione." Ron kissed Hermione. "Come on, let's go." Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes as Harry and Ginny mouthed good luck to Ron, who weakly smiled before closing the door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Ron who playfully tapped her cute button nose; Ron opened the door for his girlfriend and led her to his black BMW car.

"It's a secret Hermione." Ron opened his passenger car door for Hermione who playfully glared at Ron who only winked at her as she took a seat and buckled her seatbelt. He got to into the driver's seat and drove to the location. While on the way, Hermione kept interrogating Ron where they were going, but Ron just skillfully evaded her questions and told her nothing.

Ron parked behind the observatory and since it was very dark outside, Hermione couldn't see where they were. "Ron, where on earth are we?" Hermione questioned Ron who just got out of the car and went over to her side to open the car door to help her outside. Ron pulled out of his back pocket and a long, plain, black handkerchief and showed it to Hermione. "You're kidding." Ron just smiled at her and said, "Please Hermione it's a surprise." Hermione sighed as she got out of his car and let Ron cover her brown eyes with the black handkerchief. Now that she was as blind as a bat, Ron held her hands tightly and carefully guided her to the observatory. "Don't worry Hermione, I have you." Ron reassured her so Hermione wouldn't worry about bumping or tripping over something.

When they arrived at the observatory, Ron, who was here early to set up, had laid out a large picnic blanket. He had placed four scented candles on each corner of the picnic blanket that gave the dark room a light glow, as well as Rose petals scattered around the blanket. Ron slowly untied the blindfold and watched Hermione's eyes flutter to adjust to the light. When she saw the scenery, tears started to fall down her face as Ron wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You don't like it?" Ron asked worriedly to Hermione who giggled as she gave Ron a tight hug and then whispered in his ear,

"I love it Ron, thank you for doing this for me." Hermione thanked Ron who just grinned and gave Hermione a light kiss as he led her over the picnic.

"Come on Hermione sit, the show is about to start." Ron told Hermione who sat in the middle of the blanket with him, cuddling up to him as Ron put his arms around her waist to pull her close to him.

The young couple watched as the observatory was displaying beautiful shining stars and constellations. Ron could tell that Hermione was enjoying the show as when it was nearing the end, Hermione watched as the stars were rearranging forming words. Hermione, who was too busy looking at the screen to notice, didn't see Ron get on one knee with the ring. When the stars were finished rearranging, it spelled out 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' Hermione gasped then turned to Ron and said "Oh my God" as she covered her mouth with her hands and tears started streaming down her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the love of my life. I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life taking care and loving you. I will prove that to you every day. I will cook for you, feed you, and take care of you when you're sick. You are sweet, funny, kind-hearted, and beautiful and the woman of my dreams. Like what the stars say, will you marry me?" Hermione was speechless at Ron and couldn't help new tears fall down. "Hermione is that a yes or no?" Ron asked with fear in his voice. Hermione cupped Ron's stubble cheek and softly stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Ron, I can't believe that this is happening. I would love to be your wife." Ron smiled and put the ring on her left hand as he picked her up by the waist and spun around making the two of them giggle happily. "Ron, put me down I'm getting dizzy!" Ron carefully placed Hermione on her feet and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as they parted, their foreheads were touching.

"I promise you won't regret saying yes." Hermione's smile got bigger and said, "I promise to try and be a good wife for you." Ron shook his head making Hermione look strangely at him as Ron softly laughed at Hermione and cupped her soft cheeks saying, "You don't need to try to be a good wife. I know you will be a good wife" as Ron leaned down and Hermione met him halfway. "I love you." Ron closed the gap, letting their lips touch, and sending electricity through their bodies.

The next day, Ron felt pressure on his chest causing him to wake up. Ron looked down and started to smile when he saw his beautiful bushy haired woman sleeping peacefully using his chest as a pillow. Ron looked at her left hand making his smile grow bigger and bigger. Hermione was his forever, he couldn't believe it. Ron glanced over to the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. He woke up quite early so he spent an hour admiring Hermione's beauty. "Ron, stop staring at me." Hermione said sleepily with her eyes closed as Ron was shocked at how she knew that he was staring at her.

"How did you?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and smiled up to him then kissed him on the nose before saying, "I know you too well Ron, and besides I woke up around ten to five and watched you for a while too. Then I saw you waking up, so I pretended to sleep for a while." Hermione said cheekily to Ron who smiled as his home phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Ron said sleepily "Oh, I understand… I will be there." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead before getting changed into his police uniform, as Hermione grabbed one of Ron's shirts and put it on so she could start to make breakfast for the both of them. Hermione could see from the corner of her eyes Ron getting changed as quickly as he could. She watched him strap on his gun by his side, then walked out their bedroom after putting his black shoes on. Ron ended the call and sighed as he took a seat on the table. Hermione placed two plates that had their breakfast. "Who was that Ron?" Hermione asked as she took a drink of cold water.

"That was Peter… he wanted me to work today because he's short staffed so I'm working double shift. I'll be home around midnight." Hermione nodded and understood.

"I'll get Tyson from Mrs. Higgins" Ron shook his head and said, "Let Tyson stay for a while. Mrs. Higgins will be lonely." Hermione smiled and placed her empty plate in the sink as Ron copied what she did then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek making Hermione giggle happily. "I love you Soon-To-be Mrs. Weasley." Hermione and Ron smiled, as Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and said, "Better get going Ron; you don't want to be late." Ron sighed and gave Hermione one final kiss before heading for the door.

"Don't wait up Hermione." Ron called out as he left for work, leaving Hermione alone in their apartment. She washed the dishes then took a shower and got into a fresh set of clothes and began doing paperwork.

After two hours of paperwork, there was a knock on the door. Hermione looked through the peephole and saw Mrs. Higgins with Tyson in her arms, waiting outside. Hermione opened the door and let the kind woman and Ron's dog into the apartment. She carefully placed Tyson on the floor as the little dog went to get his bone and started chewing it. "Mrs. Higgins, would you like some tea?" Hermione offered to Mrs. Higgins who accepted.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Hermione shook her head as she headed for the kitchen and started to make tea for the two of them. "Do I hear wedding bells soon?" Mrs. Higgins asked Hermione who nodded happily and giggled.

"Yeah, Ron proposed to me last night… it was wonderful!" Mrs. Higgins smiled at Hermione as she placed one of the tea cups that were filled with sweet tea to the old woman. "So Mrs. Higgins, I hope Tyson isn't too much for you. Sorry for asking you to take care of him so often." Hermione apologized to Mrs. Higgins who shook her head and said, "Please dear, call me Rose. I don't mind… Tyson is a very good dog and it's nice to have company. It gets awfully lonely in the apartment." Hermione nodded and felt sorry that she was all alone.

"Ron told me about your husband," she started carefully and didn't want to bring back bad memories for her but Rose just smiled and looked at her wrinkly left hand to stare at the gold band around her ring finger.

"Thomas and I have been married for fifty years, even though he's gone, I can still feel that he is watching me from above." Hermione smiled and listened carefully to Rose's words. "I can't thank him enough for the wonderful life he has given me, as well as our daughter, Elizabeth. I can still remember waking up next to him with him smiling, waiting for me to wake up and not wanting to leave the bed without me." Rose's tears started to fall and Hermione handed her a tissue to wipe her tears away. "Hermione, I know that you and Ron will have a beautiful, long and happy life together. Ron is a very sweet man…please take good care of him." Hermione nodded. "I know that Ron will take good care of you too." She glanced over to the clock and saw that it was twelve. "Oh, I need to get lunch started since my daughter is coming over today. Would you like to come over for lunch Hermione?" she asked Hermione who nodded and said, "I would love to Rose." The two women got up as Hermione picked up Tyson and then locked the apartment door to head over to Mrs. Higgins's apartment. Hermione placed Tyson on the floor before following Rose to the kitchen. Hermione watched Rose chop the vegetables really quick, amazed at her skill with the knife.

"I used to be a gourmet chef." Rose said to Hermione who smiled. "Cooking is a great skill to have in life, like baking your own cake for birthdays, or when you're a grandma making cookies with your granddaughter. Can you cook Hermione?" Mrs. Higgins asked the doctor who blushed and shook her head then put her head down in shame making Rose laugh. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "If you want, I can teach you. I'll teach you how to cook my granddaughter's favorite dish, Ratatouille." Hermione nodded and followed her every instruction.

"I would like that Rose." The next hour, Hermione helped Mrs. Higgins make Ratatouille and when the main dish was finished, Mrs. Higgins taught Ron's fiancé how to cook cake and cookies.

Hermione enjoyed cooking with Rose, as she was learning things that she needed in the future. An hour passed and there was a knock on the door. Rose got up and opened it, revealing a little girl no older than six years old with light blue eyes, soft skin, and freckles on her cheeks and cute brown hair. She looked innocent shouting, "Grandma!" as the little girl hugged Mrs. Higgins excitedly.

"Oh my Caitlin, you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Rose let her granddaughter in and introduced her to Hermione. "Caitlin, this is Hermione-Ron's girlfriend. You remember Ron, the kind man that lives here? Remember the nice man who taught you how to play guitar? Hermione, this is my lovely granddaughter, Caitlin." Hermione held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Caitlin." the little girl smiled at Hermione and shook her hand happily.

"Your name is pretty, Hermione," she sweetly commented to Ron's fiancé who smiled and replied, "Thank you, your name is beautiful too. Would you like some Ratatouille?" Hermione asked Caitlin who squealed in happiness and nodded. She led Caitlin to the table and served her some Ratatouille and the three people in the apartment started eating. Rose smiled at Hermione and Caitlin who were talking happily when her doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door and smiled when she saw the person and let him in.

"Well, this is a surprise, welcome, Mason." Rose greeted a man that had black hair, kind brown eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and smiling at Mrs. Higgins. "Hermione this is Mason Railton, my daughter's brother in law." Hermione shook hands with him.

"Oh, you're Lavender's boyfriend!" Mason smiled and nodded.

"I plan on marrying her soon… you're Hermione, aren't you?" Hermione nodded. "Thank you for telling her to tell me that she's carrying my baby. I was over the moon when she said that." Mason thanked Hermione. "So I heard Ron proposed to you… congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Rose then offered Mason some food to eat who graciously accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone had eaten, Hermione and Rose washed the dishes while Mason and Caitlin played with Tyson. "So have you and Ron decided when the wedding will be?" the old woman asked Hermione who shook her head and answered, "Ron just proposed to me yesterday. We were going to talk about it, but Ron was called into work." Rose nodded as she dried her hands with the dish towel. "But I was thinking summer time." Hermione explained making the woman smile.

"Thomas and I got married in wintertime… December twenty third at night. I remember the second we got out of the church it started snowing. I can still remember that day clearly in my mind." Hermione smiled as she turned off the tap then dried her hands while Rose started walking to the bookshelf and to get out a worn looking leather photo album, and placed it on the table. Then she sat down saying, "Come here Hermione, this is one of my photo albums that I have been keeping and collecting photos through the years." Rose pulled a chair next to her for Hermione to sit down and when she sat down, Rose opened it to the first page. There was an old photo of Rose and Thomas on their wedding day, both wearing massive grins. An hour passed as Hermione enjoyed looking through Rose's photo album.

"Rose how do you make a marriage work?" Hermione asked Rose who smiled as she put the photo album back on the bookshelf and answered her question.

"Well dear, to make a marriage work, it is hard to do but it's worth it. You two need to listen to each other carefully, as I know you two are both stubborn." Hermione blushed while Rose laughed before continuing, "If one of you is wrong, just admit it before it turns into a fight. You two shouldn't have secrets because secrets can cause suspicion, which could turn into a horrible argument and disloyalty to each other." Hermione continued to listen to Rose's advice on marriage that she would use in the future. "Do you understand Hermione?" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for the advice Rose." Mrs. Higgins nodded and placed a soft wrinkled hand on top of Hermione's hands and patted them lovingly.

"You have made Ron so happy. I can tell that you two will have a wonderful life that's filled with happiness, love, and laughter but there will be some fights and anger too. But I know you two will overcome them." Hermione smiled and mouthed thank you to Rose.

Hermione and Tyson went home around ten. She gave Tyson his dinner and while the dog ate, Hermione went to get ready for bed. Hermione was in bed waiting for Ron to come home but she fell asleep when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Scaring the life out of her, somebody clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't make a sound. "It's me Hermione… Ron." Officer Weasley whispered in her ear and he felt her instantly calm down. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you, forgive me." Hermione turned to see Ron who was wearing black boxers and a tight white shirt that showed his abdominals and pectorals (which Hermione loves seeing). Hermione moved over to Ron and placed her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"It's okay Ron. When did you get in?" Hermione asked sleepily to Ron who tightened his grip around her waist not wanting to let go of her.

"Well an hour ago." Hermione lifted her head a bit to look at the digital clock and saw that it was 1:30. "I got out of work late. Sorry, but I came home and saw you asleep." Hermione nodded and placed her head back on Ron's strong chest. "Get some sleep love" as Ron watched Hermione's beautiful brown eyes close.

The next morning Ron got up bright and early to cook some breakfast for the two of them. While he was cooking breakfast, he was watching the news on the TV. Ron was cooking pancakes but was too distracted watching the news on the TV to notice the pancake started to turn darker and darker. Then a voice called out behind him, "Ron! The pancake will almost be inedible!" Ron quickly turned his attention back to the pancake and moved it on to a plate and then turned around with a sheepish grin on his face to his fiancé. Hermione, who was wearing short shorts and one of his t-shirts looked adorable in Ron's eyes.

"Sorry Hermione I was too busy watching the news." Ron apologized to Hermione, who just shook her head and took the plate of pancakes to the table. They started eating while Tyson ate his own food.

"Ron about the wedding…" Hermione started then looked at Ron whose eyes filled with fear making Hermione giggle a little at Ron's antics.

"I'm thrilled about it." Ron sighed in relief. "I was thinking of a summer theme, what you think?" she asked Ron who shrugged and took her hand with his and brought it up to lips kissing it and then said, "Whatever makes you happy Hermione. I just want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Hermione blushed at Ron's loving words. "I love you, but promise me something…" she nodded. "Don't be like Ginny when she got married. She went absolutely mental at every little thing that day." Ron started laughing, but Hermione made him stop by slapping him on the arm.

"That's not nice Ronald; girls want their wedding day to be perfect… but I promise that I won't go crazy." Ron mouthed thank you to Hermione who rolled her eyes at Ron. "But can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Ron replied as he twirled a piece of Hermione's bushy chestnut hair with his finger.

"I want Lavender to be one of the bridesmaids," Hermione said to Ron who froze on the spot then looked down at the carpeted floor "Please Ron; she's become one of my great friends. Ever since I was little, I was never very good at making friends and now I have a very good friend in Lavender." Hermione begged and pleaded with her ginger fiancé, who tried to avert his eyes from her puppy dog eyes then after a few minutes of pouting, Hermione realized she had won.

"Alright, alright fine… I hate it when you use puppy eyes on me. It's so hard to say no to you when you do that to me." Ron looked at Hermione's brown eyes and saw it filled with mischief. "What?"

"You shouldn't have said that Ron because now I know how to make you do something if you disagree with me." Hermione smirked at the police officer who just playfully glared at her before cupping her cheek with his right hand, touching their foreheads together.

"What can I say except that I'm a sucker for brown eyes, especially your eyes." Hermione blushed at what Ron said and looked away from Ron's gaze, but Ron made her look at him again. "I love you Hermione and only you." Ron kissed her on the cheek making Hermione's blush intensify.

"I love you too Ron." They shared a sweet loving kiss. "I can't wait to be yours forever." Hermione looked at her left hand that had a simple yet beautiful engagement ring wrapped comfortably around her ring finger. Then Ron took Hermione's left hand and placed it on his left chest so she could feel his strong heartbeat.

"Hermione, I belong to you and no-one else. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you and our future children." Hermione blushed and shyly smiled at him. "I promise to have you in my arms every night, keeping you safe. I will be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on and always make you smile when you're sad. I will wipe your tears away and give you at least one hundred kisses a day." Hermione's brown eyes started to fill with tears again and hugged Ron tightly.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you too. There's no-one else I'd rather be with." Ron smiled and the two shared another kiss. The two spent the whole day talking about their wedding and where they were going on their honeymoon. They also decided that Ron's best man will be Harry and the maid of honour will be Ginny.

The groomsmen will be Nick, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Mason, Alex (friend of Ron), Fred and George; while the bridesmaids will be Nicole, Fleur, Audrey (Percy's girlfriend), Angelina (George's wife), Lavender, Alicia (Fred's girlfriend) and Jane (Hermione's friend from the hospital) and Caitlin as the flower girl.

When it was time to sort out the guest list, they both agreed that Rose and Peter were going, but they had a bit of an argument about one particular guest. "I don't want him there Hermione! Please reconsider." Ron begged Hermione who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Will you act like a grownup-" Hermione was rudely interrupted by Ron who scoffed.

"Grown up?" he clicked his tongue. "He punched me? Remember that?" Ron angrily reminded Hermione who stood up and placed her hands on her hips, which Ron thought was adorable but didn't want to share that thought.

"Ronald Weasley, you said you want me happy no matter what and I want Cormac there. You know why?" she asked angrily to Ron who stood up and Hermione needed to look up due to his height.

"Because you want to see me get punched again to show everyone that I'm weak! Well I'm not. I can bloody well kick his-" Hermione glared at Ron, warning him not to say a bad word and if he did he will get badly punished for it. "Err can easily win against him." Ron defended making the corner of Hermione's mouth twitch into a smile, but reminded her that she was angry at him.

"I know you can beat him Ron, it's just that ever since I met Cormac, he's been umm what's the word..pushy when we were little. His parents decided that he and I would get married when we were adults. They just cared about the money and status." Ron nodded and looked at the floor sadly knowing that he couldn't give Hermione what Cormac could. "But I wanted to marry for love, not money. If somebody asked why I married you, I will tell the truth." Hermione walked over to him and used her cool left hand to make Ron look into her eyes. "I fell in love with a brave, kind, noble man and his good looks and wonderful blue eyes are just a bonus. I will always be proud to say that I'm your wife, and our future children will have the best dad ever." Ron smiled warmly at Hermione before giving her a long sweet kiss and when they parted she said, "I want to invite Cormac for him to see that I belong to you."

"Fine, but if he tries to hurt either you or the guests, he will be thrown out the window, okay?" Hermione giggled as she shook her head at Ron's idea then nodded

"Fine but I will kick him in the balls first before you throw him out of the window." Ron was grinning from ear to ear imagining Hermione kicking Cormac in a place where boys don't want to be kicked. Ron lifted Hermione by the waist and spun her around making her giggle "Ron put me down!" Hermione ordered Ron as she giggled and Ron did what he was told and placed Hermione carefully on the floor. Suddenly, the home telephone rang and Ron answered it.

"Hello?" She watched Ron's face grin and replied, "We'll be there… see you." as he ended the call and smiled happily at Hermione.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked Ron, who smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her to their bedroom.

"Get changed and I'll tell you later." Hermione watched Ron rapidly take off his shirt showing his six pack which Hermione never tires of seeing. "Come on Hermione!" Hermione blinked and saw Ron was done changing. He was wearing his black jeans, blue and black flannel shirt. Hermione quickly put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve dress shirt. When they were both done changing, Ron grabbed Hermione's small warm hand and quickly led her to his black car. He started driving, but Hermione still had no clue where they were going.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going, before I call the police on you for kidnapping?" Hermione playfully joked to Ron who rolled his eyes. As he drove them to their destination, Ron changed gears then answered her while his eyes were focused on the road.

"We're going to see Nick and Nicole." Hermione nodded and watched Ron driving to the countryside to the Burrows household. When they finally got there, Ron helped Hermione out of the car and literally dragged her to the front door. Knocking excitedly, they waited and after a few seconds Nick appeared with a large grin on his face. He led them inside to the kitchen where Erica and Nicole were.

"Will somebody please tell me what's happening?" Hermione asked frustrated at the three who smiled at each other.

"Erica," Nicole called out softly for her daughter who was walking slowly and wobbly to her mother. Hermione smiled at Erica and kneeled down next to Nicole and clapped.

"Well done Erica! Look at you!" Nicole handed Erica over to Hermione who hugged her lovingly.

"That's not the only reason why Ron dragged you over here," Nicole continued as she and Hermione holding Erica in her caring arms, got up. Nicole grinned at both her husband and Ron, who smiled back at her.

"The FBI called and they really want Ron to work for them." Hermione forced herself to smile trying to hide the pain. Ron saw this and walked over to her and hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. "So they compromised.. the FBI will only call for Ron when they really need him."

"So Ron will go to America for two or three weeks." Hermione nodded sadly but still forcing herself to smile, "and you Hermione were asked to help out in the Children's hospital there. Also you are being given an apartment to live in." Nick explained as he took his daughter from Hermione whose mouth gaped open. Ron moved in front of her and chuckled at her facial expression and leaned down to give her a kiss. Hermione feverishly kissed him back and parting Ron looked at her, "What do you say?" Ron asked Hermione who nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! I would love that!" Nick and Nicole smiled at the two asking if they wanted to stay for tea.  
Ron and Hermione stayed for tea at the Burrow. Realizing it was close to eleven at night, they said their goodbyes and left. While was Ron was driving, he could see from the corner of his eye that Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. Ron smiled as he drove the both of them home. Ron parked his car in the car park, and getting out of the car silently, not wanting to wake Hermione up, he went over to her side and opened the car door. Then carefully, he unbuckled her seatbelt and gently carried her out of his car.

Ron looked down to see Hermione cuddling up to his hard chest making him smile as he locked his car. He started walking up to their apartment and on the way up he met Mrs. Higgins, who was smiling happily at the two before entering her apartment.

Ron had quite a hard time getting his keys out of his pocket trying to not wake Hermione who he felt stirring in his arms. He felt Hermione continue to move which made him stop all of his movements. He watched Hermione's beautiful chocolate eyes flutter open and then smiled as Ron placed her on her feet and opened the door for her.

"Sorry you had to carry me up Ron." Ron shook his head as he grabbed her small hand and led her inside. When they got inside they found Tyson sleeping peacefully, making Ron and Hermione smile as they made their way to their bedroom. Ron was happily watching Hermione get her things ready for her shower.

Hermione was drying her brown hair with a light blue towel; Ron smiled happily as water droplets fell from the end of her hair falling gracefully to the carpeted floor. "Might want to wipe the blood off your nose Ron" Hermione said playfully teasing Ron who quickly wiped his nose to check if something was on it. There wasn't anything there as Hermione giggled at Ron's action.

She got changed into her night dress and laid next to Ron who started running his fingers down Hermione's wet brown hair and looked at her lovingly. She smiled sweetly at Ron, who then leaned down to her ear "I love you Hermione," Ron whispered kissing the shell of her small ear which made her shiver in delight.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione nibbled on Ron's ear and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. As they laid there with each other, Hermione was thinking and asked, "Ron do you like children?" Ron pulled away from her ear and smiled at her question and then placed his right hand on her soft cheek and kissed her forehead and replied

"I love children. I especially want to have your children one day Hermione." Ron's fiancé blushed and smiled at Ron happily as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sunlight entering through the window. She got up and stretched and glanced over to Ron who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She grinned at her left hand that had her engagement ring. It was simple and elegant and she loved it. She loved Ron with all her heart and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

She was about to kiss him awake but the home telephone rang causing Ron to jolt awake as he quickly reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?" Ron said sleepily as he grabbed Hermione's left hand and kissed it making her smile. "Okay I'll take it, bye," he ended the call and threw the home phone on the floor before he gave Hermione a kiss on the lips. "I love you." Hermione smiled then vaulted herself at Ron with her hands wrapped around his neck as the two of them fell back into the bed.

"Morning Ron," Hermione smiled as she placed her head on Ron's chest as Tyson trotted in the room with his tail wagging happily. "Hello Tyson." Hermione petted his head and then lifted him on the bed to join them. Ron gave Tyson a belly rubs. "Who called, Ron?" Hermione asked as she scratched Tyson behind the ear.

"Oh, it was one of my colleagues asking me to take over for him around 10 this morning." Hermione nodded and listened to his calm soothing heartbeat. "I'll be back around six tonight, okay?" She smiled and nodded again and reached for her mobile phone to check her messages.

"Yeah the hospital left me a message asking me to work this morning too." Ron watched Hermione go to the bathroom while he went to the kitchen with Tyson following him like a shadow. He started making breakfast for them when Hermione came out and was dressed for work. She smiled that Ron had the food ready quickly and sat down and ate together.

When they got ready to leave, Ron and Hermione decided that they would ask Mrs. Higgins to take care of Tyson for a while. They knocked on the door and waited patiently for Rose. She opened the door wearing a kind, happy smile on her face. "Hello, you two. Let me guess. You want me to take care of Tyson for a while," she playfully guessed making Ron and Hermione smile sheepishly at the elderly woman who just shook her head. She took Tyson into her caring arms and added, "Not to worry dearies, I love having Tyson around. He's good company." Hermione smiled lovingly at the old woman who petted Tyson. "Well you two better get to work." The young couple said their goodbyes and left Tyson in the arms of the caring, elderly woman.

Ron opened his car door for Hermione who got in and put her seatbelt on before Ron closed the door. Then Ron got in the driver's side and buckled his seatbelt before starting the car's engines and drove Hermione to the hospital. When Ron parked outside the hospital car park, he kissed Hermione goodbye before leaving the car. "I'll pick you up later Hermione." Ron's fiancé nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving his car. Ron made sure that Hermione was safely inside the hospital before he drove to the police station to get some work done.

"Ron, mate here is the file you needed." Harry came into his work booth with a large folder that was filled with lots of papers in his hands. He dropped it in front of Ron who frowned at the folder. He opened it on the first page and sighed, "Thanks Harry… better get to work. I'll take this home to work on it." Harry nodded and went back to his own work booth. When it was time to go home, he drove back to the hospital to pick Hermione from work. He waited in the car park for his fiancé to come out and after ten minutes of waiting, a girl with bushy brown hair finally emerged and started running to Ron's black BMW. "Sorry for making you wait Ron." Hermione apologized to Ron who just took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"I don't mind love." Ron started the car and started driving back to their apartment. Whilst Ron was driving, Hermione was just admiring his facial features. She first looked at his beautiful blue eyes that she loved seeing. Every time she stared into them, she gets pulled in and never wants to look away. When they first met she knew that she would love to see them every morning she wakes up. But his eyes were not the only thing that turned on Hermione. She then turned to his auburn fiery red hair that she loved running her hands through.

Hermione blushed and her train of thought was stopped by Ron who said, "Hermione we're home" as the both of them got out of the car. Ron locked the door and then put a cool hand on her forehead. "Are you alright Hermione, your face is a little red," he asked. Hermione nodded and the two started walking to Mrs. Higgins apartment to get Tyson. Hermione softly knocked on the door and waited for Rose to come out and after a few seconds Rose came out with Tyson in her arms with Caitlin behind her.

"Hello Ron, Hermione how was work?" she asked sweetly to the both of them as she gave Tyson to Ron who scratched him behind the ear, which the dog loved.

"It was fine Rose." Hermione answered then turned to Ron who smiled and said, "It was okay Mrs. Higgins." Ron thought for a moment then made a decision, "Would you like come over for some lunch Mrs. Higgins?" Ron asked the elderly woman who smiled and nodded.

"I would like that very much," she said happily as she locked her apartment door and followed Ron and Hermione to their apartment. Ron dropped Tyson on the floor as the little dog ran to his bed to get his bone and started chewing.

"Hermione, how would you like to make pizza from scratch?" Hermione nodded and was eager to learn another recipe from Rose. Ron sat down at the table watching Rose and Hermione making them lunch whilst he had his laptop and the folder beside him with the papers all spread around the table. "Ron, could you please set the table?" Rose asked Ron who nodded and started putting his laptop and papers to one side and got plates and glasses.

When the table was set, everyone sat down. "Decided what you two will do for your wedding?" Rose asked the couple who both smiled at each other and Ron said

"Well, we both decided it would be around July when it's nice and hot." Rose smiled and putting a comforting hand on top of Ron's large hand she said

"I'm so happy for you two. I know you both will be great together." Ron and Hermione mouthed thank you to Rose who smiled and cut the pizza into smaller sizes. As they were eating, the home telephone rung. Ron excused himself from the table and answered the phone.

"Hello?" while Ron was speaking to the person on the other line, Hermione and Rose sat and talked.

"Hermione dear… do you want children in the future?" Rose innocently asked Hermione who blushed and nodded shyly at her. Then looking down sadly, Rose looked at her concerned, "What's the matter dear?"

"I'm afraid that I'll be bad mum." Rose shook her head as she took Hermione's left hand and patted it lovingly and smiled happily at her.

"No you won't dear. I can tell you will be a perfect mother just by looking at you." Hermione started to smile at Rose as Ron came back with a smile on his face. "Who was that Ron?" Rose asked as she got up and put her empty plate in the sink.

"It was one of my colleagues thanking me for covering for him." Hermione started washing the dishes while Ron was clearing up the table. "Mrs. Higgins, how's Lizzie been?" Ron asked about Rose's daughter who lived in the countryside with her husband, Danny and their daughter Caitlin.

"She's fine Ron; she's actually expecting another child. I'm so happy for them." Ron smiled as Rose looked to the wall clock and saw it was getting late. "Oh my, look at the time! It's time for me to go. Goodbye, you two!" She got up as Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes before she left their apartment.

When Rose had left, Ron went behind Hermione and put his strong arms around her small waist to pull her closer to him. "Ron?" Hermione called out for her fiancé who said sleepily, "Hmm," Ron closed his eyes as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Promise me that we will have more than one child. Being an only child is so boring." Ron's eyes went wide open then smiled at Hermione warmly and hugged her even tighter. "Promise me?"

"Hermione we can have seven children if you like, like my mum." Ron teased her making her eyes widen in shock and shook her head. "Ron… I don't want that many, love. I'm alright with two or three." Hermione started babbling on, which Ron thought was cute as he couldn't help but laugh softly at her. Then he kissed her to silence her rambling.

"Boy and girl." Ron said simply, making Hermione turn to face him as he raised one eyebrow at her. She had a confused look on her face making her even cuter in Ron's eyes.

"What?" Hermione didn't understand what Ron said to her.

"A boy and a girl, you know one of each. I want a little girl with your beautiful brown eyes." Ron started making Hermione smile then finished off his sentence for him.

"A little boy with your hair…" as she reached for his red hair and ran her hands through them. "And your wonderful blue eyes." Hermione kissed Ron who kissed her back.

The next morning, Ron woke up to an empty bed which made him worry as he shot out of bed and got dressed. He started searching his apartment for his fiancé. "Hermione, Hermione where are you?" Ron's voice was laced with worry. Little did he know that Hermione was taking a shower. As she just got out of the shower, she heard Ron calling her name and she smiled at how easily worried Ron was about her.

"Ron?" she called out softly making Ron quickly turn around and sighed in relief when he saw Hermione in her fluffy light blue bathrobe with her brown hair dripping wet. Ron quickly ran over to her and engulfed her in his strong arms and said

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." Ron begged as he hugged her tighter making Hermione smile and replied

"Ron I only went to take a shower." Hermione explained to Ron who blushed at his silliness for over acting while Hermione just kissed him on the nose for his cuteness "Sorry to have made you worry." Ron shook his head and touched his forehead with hers.

"Sorry for over acting, but I don't like seeing you not there when I wake up." Ron explained. "I know I sound possessive, but I guess I was afraid that you might have left me." Ron looked down in shame but Hermione made him look at her by using her hands to cup his stubble cheeks.

"Ron, trust me that I will NEVER, ever leave you. I will always love you and you only. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you as well." Ron smiled at her kind words then gave her a kiss as thanks "I will be there for you and I promise that I won't leave the bed until I actually need to leave," Hermione promised Ron who sighed in relief and mouthed thank you to her. "Ron, I need to get changed." Hermione got out of Ron's strong grip and started to walk to their bedroom to get changed but Ron had another idea. He quickly grabbed her hand then pulled her back into his arms. "Ron what are you doing?!" Hermione asked impatiently then sighed happily when she felt Ron's lips on her neck. "Ron please do-" Hermione was stopped by Ron.

"Do you want me to stop Hermione? All you have to do is just say Hermione yes or no?" Hermione shivered at Ron's voice that was laced huskiness.

"No" Hermione said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding of Ron and Hermione was in weeks' time and Hermione was double checking everything, making sure that everything was prepared for the big day. She wanted everything perfect; however, she did keep her promise to Ron that she would not to get too crazy over every little thing. Right now Ron was taking his fiancé shopping before she would be 'assaulted' by the girls in five days to prepare for their wedding. Also, Hermione said that she had bought the most beautiful wedding dress she ever saw and Ron couldn't see her until the wedding. Ron couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress for he knew that she would be like a floating angel down the aisle. As Ron was picturing his beautiful bride-to-be, he felt a finger poke his cheek as his train of thought was stopped by Hermione who smiled.

"You alright Ron? You kind of spaced out on me." Hermione asked Ron who just kissed her cheek and apologized.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking about how beautiful you will be in a week's time." Ron commented making Hermione blush and turned her attention towards Ron's right hand that carried a couple of shopping bags from different stores. While Ron checked the time and saw it was getting late, he asked Hermione, "Do you want to go anywhere else love?" Hermione shook her head no, for she too was getting tired with all the errands they did today.

"Let's go home then," Ron nodded as the couple started walking towards the car park. Ron opened the car door for Hermione and bowed playfully "Here you are milady." Hermione giggled as she curtsied at Ron before going inside the car and buckling her seatbelt, while Ron got in the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt before starting the car.

On the way home, Ron looked strangely at the truck coming up to them from the distance as the driver of the truck was driving weirdly when his eyes widened and turned to his fiancé beside him who noticed the strange activity of the truck as well. "Hermione hold on!" Hermione obeyed and gripped her seatbelt tightly. Ron saw that the truck wasn't going to stop so he stomped on the brake pedal but to his astonishment, it didn't work. His eyes flew open wide at the realization that his car wasn't going to stop. He saw that the truck was coming closer and closer to them and it was going to ram into his car. "Shit" Ron quickly unbuckled his seatbelt then hugged Hermione, ready to take the full impact for them both. Ron closed his eyes tightly, covering Hermione as much as he could as the car flipped over. As the scene unfolded, somewhere off in the distance, someone was watching with an evil smirk on their face.

Ron woke up to the sound of sirens getting louder indicating that help was coming. He opened his eyes but it took him a few minutes to get his vision right. As he looked around, he saw that his car was smashed really badly and Hermione was nowhere to be found. "Hermione!" Ron painfully got out of his badly beat up car and continuously called out for his fiancé.

"Hermione where are you?" Ron feared for the worse but shook his head not wanting to think of that thought. Ron then saw a hand under his car door wearing the ring he had gotten for Hermione only a few months ago. He knew who it was immediately, and he quickly and painfully limped over screaming, "HERMIONE!" Ron pulled his car door away and was stunned at what he saw. Hermione was lying there lifeless as blood was pouring from her head that flowed down to her chin. Being careful not to move Hermione around too much, Ron checked her pulse with his index and middle finger, shaking as he found her pulse on her neck. After what felt like an eternity, Ron finally found her pulse, but it was very weak. "Hermione please, please wake up baby." Ron cried as he softly shook her "Please! I want to see your beautiful hazel eyes and amazing smile, please wake up!" Ron's blue eyes filled up with tears. "Please, Hermione please!" Ron begged but Hermione didn't move an inch. Ron just cradled Hermione in his arms, rocking them back and forth as he cried and begged her to wake up over and over again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ambulance and police finally arrived. Nick came out of one of the police cars and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Ron crying with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. He quickly ran over to Ron, "Ron, mate what happened?" Nick asked Ron who started to shake as he tried to explain the events.

"Going home, then truck crashed in car, and Hermione won't wake up." Nick nodded and saw that Ron found it hard to speak because of the shock. Then, as one of the paramedics came over to check Hermione's condition, Ron fought the paramedic, not letting go of Hermione.

"Please… sir let go so I can check her condition," the paramedic ordered Ron who shook his head making Nick sigh and said, "Ron let the medics check her condition. Please Ron; this could be a matter of life and death for Hermione." Nick explained to his colleague who nodded and handed Hermione over to the paramedics. Then, another paramedic came to check Ron's condition and after a few minutes they confirmed Ron's condition sporting only minor injuries. Hermione however was in critical condition and needed to be taken quickly to the hospital. As they were loading Hermione into the back of the waiting ambulance, Ron kept holding onto her left hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

At the hospital, Hermione was put on a gurney while Ron continued to hold her left hand tightly. As Ron was walking by the side of the gurney, he was stopped by one of the doctors. "Sir, I'm sorry. But you can't enter the Operation Room."

"NO! I need to-" Ron was cut off by the heart rate monitor that was connected to Hermione's heart causing a long beep. The doctor gasped and checked Hermione's heart. "shit she's going in to cardiac arrest! Please- sir- let go! If you don't, she won't last ten minutes" Ron, sobbing, let go of her hand as the doctors took Hermione to the Operation room.

Later, a nurse came to put bandages on Ron's right arm that he sprained at the crash and plasters on his cuts. Then, he waited outside the OR room, refusing to leave until Hermione came out of surgery. He sat on the bench as his right knee bounced up and down fast in agitation cradling his head in his hands. With that, the young officer felt tears drip down his nose onto his hands. As Ron sat there crying, he heard a familiar voice shout. "RON!" the red haired man turned and saw Ginny in her nurse's uniform. She gave Ron a tight hug as Ron hugged her back even more tightly and started crying again. When the siblings let go of each other, they moved once again to where Ron was sitting and held each other's hand tightly. They just sat there as both were praying that Hermione would be alright. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the doctor who operated on Hermione came out looking tired. Ron and Ginny ran over to him. "Will she be alright?" Ron asked worriedly but the doctor smiled then placed a hand on Ron's broad shoulder.

"She made it through surgery. She is a strong, young woman." Ron and Ginny sighed in relief at Hermione's condition. The doctor continued, "She has a broken arm and two broken ribs. That's the good news". Ron and Ginny stared at each other as they braced themselves for the bad news from the doctor "Hermione suffered a serious head injury and has fallen into a coma" At this news, Ron almost fell over. The doctor looked sadly at Ron and continued, "Patients can come out of comas when you least expect it to happen. She could be unconscious for a day or a week. We hope that she will be awake in the next few days. Ron, upon hearing this news just sat their frozen. "You can see her now- she is in room 247." Ginny snapped Ron out of his trance as they both sped off to Hermione's room. When both of them entered, Hermione had a peaceful look on her face. Ron walked slowly over to her bed and sat beside the bed holding Hermione's left hand with both of his hands. Ginny, not wanting to intrude on the young couple said goodbye and left, knowing that the two of them wanted to be alone.

Ron studied Hermione's angelic face. Even though she had a cut lip and bruises on her face, Ron knew that she was always beautiful no matter what. Just as the doctor informed Ron earlier, he saw that Hermione had a broken right arm that was in a cast and two broken ribs. He also saw there were many bruises, too many to count. Ron just looked at her apologizing again and again. "I'm so sorry Hermione." Then there was a soft knock on the door. Looking up, Ron saw that it was Hermione's parents. Mr. Granger was holding a bouquet of flowers. Ron smiled weakly at them, and then looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect your daughter" Ron said weakly. But Mr. and Mrs. Granger only shook their heads as Hugo placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and patted it gently.

"It was an accident Ron. At least you and Hermione are okay." Mr. Granger tried to comfort Ron but it didn't work. Ron just kept shaking his head mumbling how it was his fault. Seeing this, Mrs. Granger took Ron's hand and looked into his eyes. Ron saw the look in her eyes and knew that his future in laws didn't blame him for their only daughter's serious injuries.

An hour past and Hermione's parents left for home as it was getting late. But Ron didn't move an inch since he wanted to be there for Hermione when she woke up. Ron had made such a row with the nurses about leaving, who were telling him to go home because it was past visiting hours. Fortunately, Hermione's doctor saw that Ron was going to have to be dragged out unless he was allowed to stay, so Doctor Hanson said that he could stay.

As morning arrived, Ron, who had fallen asleep on the chair beside Hermione's hospital bed still holding onto her left hand tightly, woke up. He woke up to the sun coming through the curtains and quickly leaned over to check Hermione to see if she was awake. But much to Ron's disappointment, he saw that her eyes remained closed. Ron sadly sighed and used his thumb to softly stoke Hermione's left hand and kissed it. "Hermione, please wake up for me love." Ron whispered softly wanting and wishing her to open her beautiful brown eyes and to flash him with an angelic smile that took Ron's breath away each time. But Hermione just kept peacefully sleeping and unmoving. "I love you Hermione" Ron whispered. Then, there was a knock on the door causing Ron to crane his head around towards the door. Standing there at the door were Nick and Nicole with Erica in Nicole's arms.

"She isn't awake yet, huh?" Nicole said softly as she walked over with Erica in her arms and sat on the other side on of Hermione's bed. "No, she hasn't." Ron said sadly and sighing, he turned towards Nick. "Mate? Can I talk to you outside?" Ron whispered to Nick who nodded and went outside of Hermione's hospital room. "The crash wasn't an accident." Nick was confused at what Ron was saying.

"Mate, it was a drunken driver- the person driving the truck was drunk." Ron explained to Nick who nodded as Ron continued on with his theory. "Also, I think someone tampered with my car. The brakes in my car weren't working. I know they were fine when Hermione and I went shopping earlier that day… I just have this feeling Nick. Could you check the mall camera parking lot to see if anyone was near or around my car? I was parked in level 2 near the wall." Nick nodded and got his phone out and called Peter while Ron returned to Hermione's room to see Nicole smiling at Erica who traced her chubby little finger on Hermione's engagement ring. Ron walked over and picked up Erica in his strong arms and gave her an Eskimo kiss on her nose making Erica giggle and Nicole smile as Nick came back to the room and whispered in Ron's ear.

"The team is looking at the cameras now." Ron nodded and thanked him as he handed Erica to Nick. "Hello sweetie." Nick tickled Erica causing her to giggle again. "You and Hermione should be making babies by now so Erica has a playmate." Nick nudged Ron making him blush as Nicole smacked Nick in the back of the head.

"Nicholas Ethan Burrows! Don't pressure them!" Then Nicole smiled as she took Erica off her husband and smirked at Ron, who was blushing rather red. "But it would be nice if our children could be best friends." At this, Ron blushed harder and looked over sadly to Hermione who remained unconscious.

"I really want to have kids with Hermione." Nick and Nicole smiled at each other as Ron's stomach growled demanding for food and making everyone in the room laugh at Ron's stomach.

"Come on Ron, let's get something to eat." Ron looked back at Hermione and shook his head.  
"No. I don't want to leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up." Nick and Nicole nodded as Nick clamped his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "We'll get you some food and something to drink." Ron smiled and said thank you to the both of them; the family of three went to the hospital cafeteria and bought Ron a chicken mayo wrap and bottled water. They got everything they wanted and then headed back to Hermione's room. "Here you are Ron." Nick handed Ron his food.

"Thanks mate." Ron reached into his back pocket "How much?" he said as he got some money out from his wallet, ready to hand him some money. But Nick pushed the money away not wanting to accept it.

"Its fine mate, don't worry about it." Nick patted Ron's shoulder as Ron put the money back in his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Nick and Nicole rolled their eyes as Hermione's mother came in with a book in her hands. "Hey Mrs. Granger," Ron smiled at Hermione's mother who smiled back as she walked over to Hermione's bed. She then handed the book to Ron who was confused as he took the book from her hands.

"It's Hermione's favorite poetry book. I figured it might help you pass the time." Jean explained to her future son in law who said thank you as he quickly flicked through Hermione's book. "Ohh hello Nick, Nicole and baby Erica." The two said their hellos and she walked over to Nicole who had Erica in her arms. "May I hold her Nicole?" she asked Nicole, who nodded then handed her over to Jean who smiled and cradled Erica in her arms. "I can't wait to have some grandbabies of my own." Jean hinted at Ron who blushed and smiled shyly then turned his attention toward the window while Nick and Nicole giggled.

"We were telling Ron that we hope they have a child soon so our baby will have someone to play with." Nicole winked at Jean who giggled as she tickled Erica while Ron was blushing harder and harder. But the more Ron kept hearing the teasing, the more he realized how much he wanted to have children with Hermione, maybe even sooner than later. With that thought in mind however, Ron turned to Hermione and pushed those thoughts aside for now. All Ron wanted was for his beautiful fiancé to wake up now.

Not too soon after Mrs. Granger left Hermione's hospital room, Ron heard Hermione's soft breathing steady. He smiled as he grabbed Hermione's left hand again and caressed it softly. "Hermione, please wake up, wake up for me now" Ron whispered wishing she would just open her eyes and give him a kiss. But she still didn't move making him sigh and lean back in the chair whist holding her left hand. His eyes travelled to the bedside table that had Hermione's poetry book that Jean gave her and in the middle of the book Ron saw a poem that made him smile.

"Hermione, listen to this":  
Her beauty is that of a million diamonds glittering in the sun  
Each reflecting its own ray of light making brilliant patterns  
The angels gasp in the wake of her presence  
She in herself being a masterpiece of God's work  
As his giant gentle hands molded her he knew exactly who she would be

She would be the one who could make a man stop and gasp  
Who could content a man just being within his arms  
Making him fill with warmth through just a brush of the lips  
Whose smile could light up the surrounding darkness  
Whose laugh could make anyone believe they had wings

She would be the one who that young man would fall for  
Who would see her true beauty in the surrounding gloom  
Who would long for mere minutes with her  
Who would always long for just the feel of her hand

He would know how lucky he was  
He wouldn't mistake infatuation over love  
He would realize all prayers had been answered  
He would simply pray "I want her to be the one"  
Ron sighed and smiled at the poem. "This kind of sums up how I feel and think about you Hermione." Ron closed the book and then placed it on the bedside table ready to get up and go to the bathroom. When he was about to open the door, he heard something.

"That was beautifully read Ron." A soft weak voice called out stopping Ron from opening the door. Ron's eyes widened and then whirled around to see Hermione finally opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hermione you're awake" Ron said excitedly as he ran over to her side and held her left hand giving her a squeeze as he felt Hermione weakly squeeze his hand back. "You're finally awake." Ron had tears coming down his face as his almost healed sprained right hand stroked her cheek lovingly, making Hermione smile as she leaned into his touch.  
"Ron?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Ron asked as his right hand kept stroking her cheek.

"Please kiss me," she begged Ron who smiled as he leaned forward until their lips were inches away.

"You don't even have to ask." Ron commented before closing the gap between them as their lips moved in sync with each other's. Just then Doctor Hanson came in which caused them to break apart with blushes on their faces.

"I can see you are back with us now Hermione." Doctor Hanson smirked at the two who gazed away from his gaze. "As wonderful as it is seeing you two being affectionate with each other please be wary that you do have two broken ribs and a broken arm. As a result, you must be very careful of those injuries". Hermione nodded slowly at the doctor, still feeling weak. "I will leave you two alone now. By the way, Officer Weasley never left your room." Hermione's eyes widened while Ron just blushed even more feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I need to get to the other patients. You can leave tomorrow Hermione, but you need to rest for at least three weeks." Dr. Hanson said, leaving the future Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

"Is it true what Doctor Hanson said Ron, that you never left my side?" Hermione asked Ron who sighed as he grabbed her left hand, looked deeply and truthfully into her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave your side; I never want to leave your side. I want to be by your side forever." Ron smiled at Hermione who smiled back then remembered suddenly,

"RON the wedding!" Hermione said to Ron who sighed and patted her hand softly.

"Don't worry love. We'll wait until you're all better. I've told everyone, okay?" Hermione nodded and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron that we can't get married this week." she apologized to Ron who shook his head as he softly laughed and then kissed her forehead softy. He said to his fiancé,"Hey don't worry okay? I just want you to get better." Hermione nodded and lay back in the hospital bed.

As the two sat there, Ron, holding Hermione's hand said, "Hermione, that car accident wasn't really an accident. Well, it was. But it wasn't." Hermione was confused at what Ron was trying to explain to her. Ron took a deep breath and said, "While we were at the mall shopping, somebody tampered with my car and made the brakes stop working. I've asked Nick to review the car park cameras to see who did it." Hermione, lying there looking shocked, only nodded as she thought for a moment before speaking.

"Ron, I know it's wrong to accuse someone without evidence but I think it was-" she was cut off by her soon to be husband who finished the sentence for her.

"You think it was Cormac." Ron stated simply. Hermione nodded. "It's a strong accusation Hermione, but I think you could be right. The problem is we can't accuse him just because he doesn't like me. We'll wait for the information about who tampered with my car, okay?" Hermione nodded.

"Ron, what about your car, you said it took you a long time to save up?" Hermione asked Ron who closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's smashed to pieces, the damages are unfixable and I'll get a new car after we get back from our honeymoon." Ron smiled at Hermione who smiled back as she blushed scarlet. "I was thinking of getting a Ford Focus. Beside, my old car only had two doors so when we have children it will be better and easier to get in and out the car." Hermione smiled about the children comment and started to imagine her and Ron dropping off their daughter to dance class and son to football when her thoughts were stopped by Ron who poked her cheeks making her smile even more.

"Sorry about the things we bought that got destroyed in the crash." Ron shook his head again and kissed her left hand and said, "Don't worry love. I have a lifetime to spoil you and our children and grandchildren." Hermione smiled and gave Ron a kiss as another person entered the room. Hermione and Ron were too busy kissing to notice when somebody complained loudly,

"Ewww..you guys… this is a hospital!" Ron and Hermione broke apart and laughed at each other as they looked over to the door and saw Ginny and Harry. Ron's little sister walked over to her best friend and handed her a bouquet of flowers saying, "Here you are Hermione."

"You shouldn't have Ginny." Hermione sniffed the flowers and smiled as she placed it on the bedside table.

"Sorry about the wedding Hermione." Ginny said to Hermione who shook her hands and said cheerfully, "Ron and I agreed that we'll wait until I'm all better." Ginny smiled and nodded. "I think we might need to change some things for the wedding." Ginny nodded then glared towards Harry and Ron who gulped at Ginny's scary glare.

"Go!" Ginny pointed to the door and shouted, "Ron can't hear about these things!"

"Hello! I'm getting married to her so I should-" Ron was interrupted by Ginny who said; "These are girl things." Ginny turned to Harry. "You, Mr. Potter, will keep him company… now go you two! Come back in three hours! Oh, by the way Ron- you need a shave!" Ron and Harry put their hands up for mock surrender as Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "See you later Hermione, I love you." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Love you too Ron." Hermione whispered back to Ron who smiled then kissed her cheek.

"Do you want anything when I get back?" Ron asked Hermione who thought for a moment then replied to his question.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you bring me back a Frappuccino please?" Hermione begged Ron who nodded then kissed her forehead.

"Can you get me hot chocolate Harry, please?" Ginny asked her husband who nodded.  
The two men, leaving their significant others behind to chat wedding plans, drove to the mall to go to McDonalds to get something to eat. Ron took a big bite out of his big mac making Harry laugh at his best friend's hungry appetite.

"Slow down mate, the food is not going anywhere." Harry joked making Ron roll his eyes as he took a drink of his large coke then spoke seriously.

"I hardly ate anything, Harry. I was too worried about Hermione. Harry nodded and didn't' say a word. Then trying to break the tension, Ron teased, "Harry, seriously you need to eat more! No offence mate, but you're a little skinny." Ron jabbed at his best friend who rolled his eyes and said back, "Sorry I don't have a huge appetite like you Weasleys do. I also find it kind of hard to gain muscles like you do," Harry glared at Ron teasingly, who looked at his body and back to Harry with confusion written on his face.

"Mate, we go to the Gym at the Police Station when we're not doing anything. We do almost the same exercises." Harry just made a funny angry face at Ron who laughed. "Sorry, I'm not like Ron Weasley who can do a hundred pushups like it's nothing!" Harry tried to copy Ron's voice but it didn't really work making Ron laugh at him. "Watch out Officer Weasley!" Harry warned but Ron shook his head and said,

"Its FBI AGENT Ron Weasley, Mr. Potter." Ron said in a cop voice making Harry sigh dramatically at Ron and put his hands up for mock surrender.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, good luck in America! I know you'll do great." Harry patted Ron on his broad shoulders then got back to his coffee.

"Thanks mate" Ron finished his big mac and then checked his watch as he sipped his coke. "Well, we spent two hours, let's get the Frappuccino and hot chocolate the girls wanted." Harry nodded and watched Ron put his food into the bin as the two walked out of McDonalds towards Starbucks. Harry bought two hot chocolates- one for him and one for his wife, while Ron bought Hermione's Frappuccino and coffee for him. On the way to the car park, Ron smiled when he saw a flower cart. "Hang on, mate." Ron walked over to the shopping cart and bought Hermione a bouquet of red roses.

When they got back to Hermione's room, Mason and Lavender (whose stomach started expanding) were there with Hermione. "Mace, Lavender- hey guys." Ron waved to the soon to be parents as he walked over to Hermione to hand her a Frappuccino and the bouquet of red roses, making Hermione smile.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione kissed Ron's stubbly cheek making him smile. Ron then smiled towards Lavender.

"So, how's the pregnancy going Lavender?" Ron asked about the pregnant blonde's condition.

"My feet are swollen and I'm sore." Lavender complained then rolled her eyes affectionately towards Mason. "Guess what! Mason and I are getting married next year after the baby is born and you all are invited!" Everyone smiled at the two and said their congratulations.

The six adults in the room shared stories and had laughs with each other. When it was time to go home, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Mason left Hermione and Ron alone. Ron was cleaning up the mess they had made, while Hermione was reading the poetry book (but in all honesty, she was checking Ron out).

"Hermione, you know it's not polite to stare." Ron commented while his back was turned and Hermione tried to cover her blush with her book.

"I wasn't staring at your bum." Hermione quickly said making Ron turn around and cross his strong arms across his chest as one of his ginger eyebrows lifted. Smirking, Ron couldn't help himself. "Really? I never said you were staring at my bum." Ron said playfully to Hermione who was blushing scarlet as her heart monitor starting beeping faster making Ron smile while his soon to be wife was blushing pink until Ron thought she was going to explode from embarrassment. Ron laughed as he walked over to her hospital bed. "Hermione- you can stare at me all you want, I don't mind." Ron kissed Hermione's forehead then whispered in Hermione's ear. "To tell you the truth I sometimes stare at you, but you don't really notice." Ron kissed her ear then sat next to her bed holding her left hand tightly. "Get some sleep love." Ron watched Hermione's tired brown eyes slowly close.

The next day, Hermione checked out of the hospital as Dr. Hanson prescribed medications for her to take over the next 2 weeks. Hermione's parents arrived to their daughter and Ron out to lunch to celebrate her getting out of the hospital. After an enjoyable lunch, they took the both of them home. Ron opened the door for Hermione who said thank you before entering their apartment; the couple just watched TV and cuddled with each other.

An hour had passed when there was a knock on the door. Hermione was about to get up but Ron stopped her. "No, let me love." Ron ran over to the door, opening it and then smiled at their guests. "Hi, Mrs. Higgins, Tyson." Ron patted the dog's tiny head as he took Tyson off Rose's hands. "Come on in." Ron moved out of the way for the elderly woman."Here you are, you two." Ron placed two teacups in front of the women. "I need to get some work done, I'll be in the living room," he commented and then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before going to the living room to get some work done that he missed.

"Rose, thank you for caring for Tyson while we were in the hospital." Hermione thanked the elderly woman who smiled and replied, "Its fine dear. I'm glad that you two are alright." Mrs. Higgins patted Hermione's left hand then took a sip of the sweet tea Ron made for them. When it was getting late Mrs. Higgins went home leaving Ron, Hermione and Tyson in the apartment. Ron started cooking their spaghetti dinner, while Hermione read at the kitchen table. Tyson was asleep in his pet bed as Hermione smiled at Ron, "Smells good Ron." Hermione said without looking up as she felt Ron kiss her forehead.

"Thanks love, just ten minutes we'll be able to eat." Hermione nodded as she turned the page and started reading the next page when suddenly Ron's cellphone rang. "Hello?" Ron said happily. Hermione watched Ron's face turn from happy to a frown. "I understand… we'll be there tomorrow morning, thanks mate" Ron ended the call then sighed.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked her fiancé who put the spaghetti onto two plates for them, laying it out on the table before wrapping his strong arms around Hermione's waist. Carefully, he pulled her to him, not wanting to hurt her.

"That was Nick… he saw the person that messed with my car. You were right, Hermione. It was Cormac." Ron said angrily as he cupped Hermione's soft cheek with his fully recovered right hand. "We'll go to the police station to confirm that it's him." Hermione nodded and placed her head on Ron's chest hearing his strong heartbeat, then smiled at the idea she just thought of. She stood on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear making Ron's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure Hermione, I don't want to hurt you." Ron looked deeply into Hermione's brown eyes that were filled with mischief and passion.

"Let's skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Hermione said seductively and pulled Ron into the bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

AN:I didn't make the poem just found it on the internet, if its yours I hope you don't mind its a very good poem


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight entered the bedroom of Ron and Hermione; Ron opened one of his blue eyes to the light, and then turned his head to the person next to him. He smiled at the woman beside him, her bushy brown hair splashed out on her pillow and a bit on Ron's pillow. Ron put all of his weight on his left elbow and was positioned sideways so his body was facing Hermione who was sleeping peacefully. Ron smiled happily as his right hand played with her brown hair and carefully leaned in to kiss Hermione awake. He lightly placed his soft lips on Hermione's as it didn't take long for her to start to move her pink lips against his. After a few minutes of kissing, they parted with huge smiles on their faces. Ron's right hand caressed Hermione's soft cheek "How are you feeling? You're not in pain, are you?" Ron worried, asked his soon to be wife who shook her head.

"No Ron… honestly stop fussing over me like I'm a child." Hermione teased Ron who blushed at her comment, while Hermione just giggled at him as he got up and stretched his muscles before getting dressed. "Ron don't you have work today?" Hermione asked as she watched him get dressed. Ron put his black boxer shorts on then his dark blue tank top that fitted his body perfectly, then turned to Hermione and replied as he took her hands.

"Nope I don't have to work for two weeks, so I can take care of you." Ron carefully helped her out of bed. After a few minutes, both of them were finished getting dressed. Hermione's fiancé cooked while she held Tyson on her lap, petting him lovingly.

When Ron was finished cooking her breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast, he placed one of the plates in front of Hermione who started eating hungrily. "Thanks Ron." Hermione thanked Ron as he poured some orange juice into a glass for her then placed it front of her plate as Ron started drinking his cup of coffee, while he read Doctor Hanson's written advice for Hermione. He stuck the piece of paper on the refrigerator with a magnet to remind him of how to take care of Hermione when suddenly Ron's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ron said happily then frowned, "I understand. Hermione and I will be there, thanks mate." Ron ended the call then turned his head to Hermione whose eyes recognized who it was. "That was Nick; we need to go to the police station after breakfast." Hermione nodded and was about to get up but Ron stopped her. "Hermione let me" as Ron took the plate and glass off and started washing it as Hermione watched him lovingly.

After Ron was finished washing the dishes, Hermione was led by Ron and Tyson, walking closely behind them to Hermione's car which was given by her parents when she became a doctor. He put Tyson in the back and opened the passenger seat for Hermione who slowly got into the car while Ron got into the driver's seat and helped Hermione with her seat belt before buckling his own. He started the car and drove down to the police station. When they got there, Hermione carried Tyson while Ron helped her out of the car, afraid of Hermione hurting herself further with her injuries. She rolled her eyes, "Ron it's sweet that you are worried about me, but honestly it's starting to get annoying." She said honestly but smiled a bit to Ron who sighed and apologized.

"Sorry, but I promised your mother and your father that I will take care of you." Ron commented making Hermione sigh and used one of her hands that weren't carrying Tyson to cup Ron's stubble cheek. Ron had started growing a ginger beard which Hermione secretly loved on him.

"I know Ron but could you hold off a little please, I don't want to be babied by anyone." Ron nodded and promised that he wouldn't baby Hermione. "Come on my sexy officer, let's get Cormac arrested." Hermione said happily making Ron smile as they walked inside. Nick and Harry welcomed them while Tyson played with Dax, Nick's dog and the other dogs in the police station while Nick and Harry led Hermione and Ron to the reviewing room to watch the surveillance camera to prove it was Cormac before arresting him.

After a few minutes of watching the tape, it showed without a doubt that Cormac had messed with Ron's car. Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his fists turned to ghostly white. Hermione grabbed one of his fists and unraveled them so they were holding hands, making Ron feel more relaxed. Nick and Harry were prepared to go and arrest Cormac but Hermione had a better idea. "Ron, I know this is wrong but I want to get back at Cormac, badly. He is the reason that we didn't get married yet." Ron smiled when he saw Hermione's eyes fill with mischief and started telling her plans to Ron, Nick and Harry. All three men couldn't help but smile, thinking that the plan was completely brilliant.

Hermione, Ron, Nick, Harry and Tyson went back to Ron's apartment. Hermione picked up their home telephone and started dialling She waited patiently for someone to answer. "Hello?" said a sleepy voice making her roll her eyes then clear her throat.

"Hey Cormac, it's me." Hermione said in a seductive voice (the one she only used for Ron, but was now employing it for this special mission) "Ron is working late today… so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and maybe talk about some stuff." Hermione asked and heard Cormac gulp loudly on the other line making her smirk.

"I'll be there in an hour." Cormac said excitedly, making Hermione fake a girly giggle before replying,

"I can't wait." Hermione ended the call then turned to Ron who frowned a little making Hermione curious. "What is it Ron?" Hermione turned back to her normal voice. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron spoke up, unsure.

"Well, I only want to be the only one who you use that voice towards." Ron pouted to Hermione who laughed at him before cupping both of his cheeks and pulled his face closer to hers then kissed his nose. "Please promise me that you won't kiss him." Ron begged Hermione who clicked her tongue and replied,

"Ron I promise the only thing I'll do is hold his hand." Hermione reassured Ron. "Beside, kissing him will be like kissing a slug… eeww." Hermione pulled a disgusted face making Ron laugh. "Can I have your handcuffs Ron?" He pulled a confused face as he handed his handcuffs to Hermione. "Ron, I want to arrest him please. It's payback for sending us to the hospital. Now, you and the guys hide somewhere." Ron, Nick and Harry hid somewhere in the apartment and waited. Finally there was a knock on the door and Hermione opened the door and smiled seductively at Cormac. "Hey there, come on in."

"I admit that this is a surprise because I thought you were mad about me punching him." Hermione knew that Cormac didn't want to use Ron's name because he hates him "Hey, do you have something to eat?" he asked bluntly to Hermione who in her mind rolled her eyes, but forced herself to smile then Hermione whispered in his ear

"Sure, but first I have a surprise for you." Hermione watched Cormac's eyes widen in surprise then smirked. "I want you to close your eyes." Cormac obeyed and stretched out his fat lips making Hermione almost vomit at him. Hermione quickly and silently got out Ron's handcuffs, and then put them on him, making Cormac open his eyes.

"What the hell!" He started struggling, wanting to get out of the cuffs then Ron, Harry and Nick came out of their hiding spots with smirks on their faces. Cormac's face went white in fear at Ron who cracked his knuckles and then gave him a punch in the face that sent him down to the floor then Nick and Harry held him up for Ron "That was for Hermione!" Then he punched him again in the stomach, "That was for my car!" and then as he went to punch him again, Hermione stopped him

"No Ron this is not fair" Hermione said to Ron who looked confused, but then saw the mischief in her eyes as she walked over to Cormac. She kneed him in a place where no boy or man wants to be kneed and Cormac howled in pain while Harry and Nick smiled.

"Cormac McLaggen you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry stated before Nick led him back to the squad car "See you later guys." Harry walked after Nick and drove to the station to start organizing Cormac's trial.

"I hope he doesn't want kids." Ron commented making Hermione arch one her eyebrow coyly at Ron.

"I'm not afraid to do that to you Ron," she warned but also teased as Ron gulped loudly then remembered something making him smirk at her.

"If you do that to me, then you won't have a little boy that you want and I won't have a little girl like you that I want to have." Hermione smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Ron's neck to give him a peck on the lips. When they parted she saw he had a distant look on his face.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked but Ron just muttered not to worry about it. "You are happy that Cormac has been arrested, right?" Ron nodded as he wrapped his hands around her small waist and pulled her closer to him and gave a kiss on the forehead before speaking.

"Of course I'm happy that he is going to prison, love. It's just that, when I see you with Erica it makes me think about how great a mother you will be and I start to imagine you teaching our daughter how to read, me teaching her to ride a bike, seeing her walk and talk for the first time and having our daughter, Erica, and Ginny and Harry's daughter over for sleepovers." Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears and then spoke

"We'll be attending our daughter's dance shows or our son's football game, and when they are a little older you'll teach them how to play guitar and I'll teach them piano. Then in the summer time, we'll go to the beach to have picnics with Nick and Nicole and Harry and Ginny." Hermione and Ron's grins got larger as Ron spoke

"We'll grow old together. Our daughter will be beautiful like her mother and I will hurt the boy that hurts her." Hermione giggled as she placed her head on Ron's chest and heard his strong heartbeat.

"Our son will be handsome and kind like his father. He will be honest and brave like you Ron. Uhmmm Ron?" Hermione called out to her fiancé who smiled and looked lovingly at her.

"Yes love?" Ron said as he imagined their future they wanted with each other. Hermione lifted her head off Ron's chest to look up into his beautiful, wonderful blue eyes that were filled with kindness and happiness.

"I want to make kids now," she whispered in Ron's ear making him grin and gave her a kiss. "Let's make one together now." Ron nodded and lifted her by the waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist and the two kissed as they headed for their bedroom.

The next morning, Hermione slowly raised herself to face Ron who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She never got tired of waking up next to him. She placed her left hand on her flat stomach then smiled and looked at Ron with the same smile. "I can't wait to have children with you Ron. I hope it's very soon." She whispered to herself as she felt a warm, strong hand on top of hers that was placed on her stomach.

"So do I love." Ron said as he raised himself up by putting all of his weight on his elbow. "How are you feeling?" Ron asked as he grabbed the other hand that was in a cast that was to be removed next week.

"I'm fine Ron, I promise. By the way, Ginny texted me saying your mum is having an all-girls night, so I don't know what time I'll be back." Ron sighed as he nodded and got up and stretched. He then opened the curtains to let some light in from the window.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?" Ron asked as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door to have some privacy as Hermione got up and stretched but caused herself some pain.

"Oww" the bathroom door opened revealing Ron with shaving cream on one side of his face while the other was shaved.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He rushed over to her and was extremely worried about her. "Are you hurt badly? Do you want me to call Doctor Hanson?" He asked Hermione who shook her head then gave Ron a sweet smile.

"No I'm fine, I forgot about my ribs… it hurts a bit but I'm fine." Ron nodded then heard Hermione giggling.

"What's so funny Hermione?" Ron asked curiously as to why she was giggling at him. "Hermione?" Ron asked her again then pointed at his face.

"Huh?" Ron was still confused as Hermione walked over to him and said, "You only shaved half of your face, love." Hermione kept giggling at Ron who frowned slightly at her. He didn't like to be laughed at by his fiancé and as revenge for her giggling at him, Ron dipped down to give her a long kiss. "RON!" Hermione shrieked as Ron got shaving cream all over her face.

"Now we are even, love." Ron winked at her and walked back to the bathroom to finish shaving his ginger beard off his face. When he came out of the bathroom, Tyson was in Hermione's arms and Hermione was petting the dog lovingly. "Ginny texted me saying that she will pick me up and take me home, so I won't bother you." Hermione said as she scratched Tyson behind the ear while Ron shook his head.

"You are never a bother to me love. Never are and never will be, remember that." He walked over to her and cupped her face with one of his hands and said, "Remember you are never a bother or a burden to me, okay?" Hermione nodded as he kissed her on the cheek when his cellphone rang. "Excuse me." Ron answered his cellphone.

Hermione placed Tyson down on the floor as the little dog trotted off to Ron who was talking to someone on the phone while getting Tyson's breakfast and Hermione and his as well. When the call was finished, Ron received a message from Doctor Hanson. It read "Ron, Hermione is due for an appointment Friday next week, please reply as soon as possible."

He replied that he and Hermione will be there as he placed Tyson's breakfast on the floor, then went to Hermione and found her on the bathroom floor by the toilet as her body got rid of the food. "Hermione?" He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay, love?" He asked worried as Hermione just nodded as she flushed the toilet. Ron rubbed her back to make sure nothing else was coming out as he got a tissue and wiped some of the sick from her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to get changed because Ginny and I will be going shopping soon." Hermione got up to brush her teeth and then walked towards the wardrobe to get changed out of her bed time clothes while Ron just worried over her and watched her get dressed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron wanted to make sure that she was okay. Hermione rolled her eyes as she took off her shirt leaving her only in her white bra as he couldn't help to stare at her beauty. She put on her light blue dress shirt then changed in her black jeans and walked over to Ron.

"Ron I told you stop babying me, I can take care of myself." Ron nodded and put his hands slightly up for mock defense then said, "Sorry, I was worrying about you. I just don't want anything happening to you… sorry love." Hermione scoffed then smiled at him and gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's very cute Ron and I appreciate that you don't want anything happening to me but just don't baby me so much." Ron sighed and nodded then leaned in to give Hermione a kiss on the lips. When they were inches away there was a bang on the door and then a shout.

"HERMIONE! COME ON LETS GO!" Ginny shouted as she opened the front door and gave Tyson a pet before entering their bedroom and saw them close to each other. "Seriously you guys?" Hermione and Ron grinned sheepishly. Ginny rolled her eyes then grabbed Hermione's left hand and started dragging her out. "See you later Ron!" Officer Weasley was confused as his future wife was dragged out by his little sister.

Ron took Tyson for a walk to waste some time and then met Harry who was sitting on one of the park benches. He walked over towards him. "Hey mate, what are you doing here?" Ron asked the boy with glasses who sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't know what else to do. Ginny is out with Hermione shopping." Ron nodded as he took a seat next to Harry as he let Tyson play with the other dogs in the park. "Are you and Ginny thinking about having children soon?" Ron asked Harry who sighed and said

"Ginny and I are thinking about it, what about you guys?" Harry asked Ron who smiled and watched Tyson playing with a golden retriever named Charlie, and his owner, a man that lived in the same building as him. His owner was a man called James who flashed a small smile at Ron who smiled back at him.

"We started trying" Ron said happily making Harry laugh and said

"Wow, I guess me and Ginny better start! We've been married for a year and you and Hermione still haven't even gotten married yet" Harry joked making Ron roll his eyes as Harry's cellphone rang. When Harry read the caller ID he said, "Sorry Ron, I need to go… see you later." The boy with glasses answered the phone and started walking home.

"TYSON" Ron called for his Jack Russell that ran towards him. He clipped the lead on him then started walking home. On the way home he saw Mrs. Higgins with many carrier bags in her arms. "Hey Mrs. Higgins, are you heading back to your apartment?" He asked the elderly woman who nodded. "Here, let me carry those bags for you and you can hold Tyson's lead."

"You don't have to dearie" Mrs. Higgins shook her head but Ron handed the lead over to her and grabbed all the bags off her hands. "Thank you." The two started walking back to the apartment building where they lived. "So how is Hermione?" She asked Ron who smiled.

"She's getting better each day." Rose nodded then said, "So when is the wedding getting moved?" Mrs. Higgins asked again to Ron whose smile got bigger and said

"We decided on October twenty seventh because I want to make sure that Hermione is fully recovered. We hope you can make it because we also want Caitlin to be the flower girl." The elderly woman nodded and patted Ron's back.

"I can love; I wouldn't miss it for the world seeing Hermione and you getting married. I can't wait! When you told Caitlin she would be flower girl, she was so happy that you picked her." Ron smiled at her then opened the door for her and Tyson and took the elevator.

Mrs. Higgins was searching for her keys in her coat pocket. After a few seconds, she found them and unlocked the door for Ron and Tyson. Ron placed all the plastic bags on the table. "Where is Hermione now?" Mrs. Higgins asked as she unclipped the lead off Tyson so he could roam around the apartment while Ron sat on a chair as Mrs. Higgins made tea for the both of them. She placed one of the teacups in front of Ron who started drinking.

"My sister Ginny is taking Hermione shopping." Ron told her before drinking his tea while Rose nodded and drunk some of her tea.

"I see, so it's just you and Tyson at home?" Rose guessed and Ron nodded indicating that her guess was right. She started to have a coughing fit as Ron patted her back and started to worry.

"Are you alright Mrs. Higgins?" After a few minutes she finally stopped coughing. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Ron asked the elderly woman who shook her head.

"I don't need to love, I'll be fine." Mrs. Higgins reassured Ron who was still worried about her. "Don't need to worry about me love, I might be old but I am strong." Ron sighed and nodded when suddenly her telephone rang. "Excuse me Ron." She answered the phone while Officer Weasley was finishing his cup of tea.

After an hour had passed, Ron went home while Tyson stayed for the night with Mrs. Higgins to keep her company. Ron took a shower and got changed into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was watching the news on TV to waste some time. He wasn't paying much attention to the news as he was to busy imagining the rest of his life with Hermione.

Last night they talked about moving to the countryside so their kids could ride bikes down the road. They would have a large garden and Ron would build a large bench swing where Hermione and he would watch from while their kids played with each other. Ron grinned at the images of their future but all he really wanted was to finally make Hermione his wife. He wanted to make sure that Hermione was fully recovered from the accident when something on the news caught Ron's attention.

"The famous young lawyer Cormac McLaggen is put behind bars for the attempted murder of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two were supposed to be married in the next couple of days but McLaggen tampered with Officer Weasley's car causing them to crash with Edward Baron who was drunk driving. Officer Weasley tried to stop his car but couldn't so they crashed, leaving Officer Weasley's fiancé seriously injured. Ms. Granger and Officer Weasley are alright now, but McLaggen and Baron are both being tried in court." Ron watched the live feed of Cormac with his hands behind his back wearing silver strong handcuffs as he was escorted by two police officers who put him in the cell. Ron smiled and laughed a bit at the picture of Cormac, who looked very unhappy and put his head down in shame.

Suddenly Ron's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID then smiled before answering it. "Hi Nicole, what can I do for you?" Ron asked Nick's wife. "I was wondering if you could babysit Erica today. I was called in for work because my co-worker called in sick and Nick is working all day today, please Ron." Nicole begged Ron who laughed a bit then said, "Sure I don't mind. I don't have anything to do anyway." Ron commented as he turned off the TV.

"Thanks Ron, you were watching the news weren't you." Nicole teased Ron who started laughing indicating that he was watching the news. "We are just relieved and happy that he is in jail. Just drop Erica off when you want. I will be here." Nicole nodded and said her thanks to Ron.

"No problem, anytime Nicole." Ron ended the call and waited for Nicole and Erica to knock on the door. After fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door and Ron opened the apartment door and smiled happily when he saw Nicole with Erica in her arms with a baby bag on her shoulder. "Hey, come in you two." Ron let the two into his apartment.

Nicole placed the baby bag on the table then handed Erica to Ron. Nicole kissed Erica on the forehead then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for taking care of her daughter. "Thanks Ron." Nicole waved goodbye to Ron and her daughter before leaving for work.

Erica started to miss her mommy so she started crying as Ron started to bounce the baby to stop her crying."Shhh...Erica shh don't cry baby..I'm here..don't worry mummy will be back soon. Right now you're going to be with Uncle Ron, alright?" Erica stopped crying and looked at Ron as one of her chubby little fingers traced around Ron's nose. "Hey, it's not that big is it?" Ron asked Erica who giggled.

Ron spent the rest of the day taking care of Nick and Nicole's cute little daughter, Erica. Around six there was a knock on the door. With Erica in his arms he opened the door and saw Nick with a friendly smile on his face. Erica started reaching for her daddy as Ron handed Erica over to him. "Thanks for watching Erica, Ron." Nick thanked him and entered Ron's apartment, as Ron closed the door.

"No problem, mate. How was work?" Ron asked Nick as he started making two cups of coffee while Nick sat down on one of the chairs with Erica on his lap, who started to get sleepy.

"It was fine, but the paperwork is murder though." Nick commented to Ron who laughed as he poured the hot water into two cups then placed one in front of Nick. "Thanks mate." Nick took a drink of the coffee.

"You're welcome." Ron took a seat across from Nick. After a few minutes of talking to each other, Nick looked at his watch and saw it was getting late.

"I need to go mate, I need to pick up Nicole." Nick collected all of Erica's things into her baby bag, and then said their goodbyes leaving Ron in the apartment alone again.

Ron started cooking dinner which consisted of chicken fried rice. Ron was too busy cooking to notice Hermione who was watching him cook. When Ron was finished cooking she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist making Ron shout in shock as he turned to see Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Hi Ron." She kissed his cheek then looked at the food he was cooking. "Mmmm, that looks delicious." She commented and was about to take some using her hand but Ron grabbed her and tutted her

"OH no you don't Miss Granger; you eat on a plate missy." Ron playfully teased Hermione who rolled her eyes but gave him a tight hug when Ron remembered something. "Hermione, the FBI called saying I'm needed in five weeks. So do you want to come with me?" Ron asked Hermoine who nodded and said

"Yes because I need to remind you that YOU, Mr. Weasley are taken and I want to make sure you don't flirt with any American girls." Ron rolled his blue eyes then kissed her small nose.

"Please, the only girl I want is right here in front of me." Ron commented making Hermione blush… "And I will always choose her." Ron kissed her forehead as Hermione stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss Ron on the lips. He had to bend down a little to give her a kiss on the lips when they parted as Hermione grinned.

"I love your height Ron but it makes kissing you quite hard." Ron blushed a little bit because when he was in school he was always the tallest boy in the class but he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love that you're small Hermione because it makes you look fragile and I have to be careful not to break you. Whenever I kiss you, it's like kissing an angel." It was now Hermione's turn to blush making him chuckle as he cupped her right cheek "How was shopping with my sister?" Ron asked about Hermione's time with Ginny.

"It was alright, how was your day, love?" She asked as the two walked hand in hand to one of the couches in the living room. Hermione burrowed into Ron's chest listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"It was okay too. I took Tyson for a walk then helped Mrs. Higgins with her shopping bags. She wanted Tyson to stay for the night. Then the FBI called and then Nicole called asking me to babysit Erica. After a few hours Nick picked her up and we talked for a while and then he went home." Hermione just smiled at Ron as he noticed she was looking tired and drifting off a bit. "I love you Hermione," Ron kissed her forehead and saw that her eyes started to fall asleep into his chest making him smile. "I will love you forever and ever Hermione." Ron watched Hermione's breathing as she slept, a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron was waiting patiently outside Dr. Hanson's office while Hermione was inside with Dr. Hanson who was giving Hermione a check- up to see if she was getting better since the accident. Ron's right knee was bouncing nonstop wondering about Hermione's condition.

After what felt like an eternity to Ron, the two finally came out; Ron sighed in relief and gave Hermione a tight hug but not too tight because her ribs were still hurting a little bit. Doctor Hanson smiled at the two, "Hermione is fully recovered." The two nodded and continued listening to him. "When you threw up it was just due to eating some bad food." Ron nodded and Hermione secretly smiled at Doctor Hanson who winked at her but Ron didn't notice. "Just keep eating right and don't exert yourself and you'll be back to normal." The two said their goodbyes to Doctor Hanson before taking the bus home.

When they reached their apartment they were greeted by Tyson as Hermione bent down to pet him. She then sat next to Ron on the couch while he turned on the TV to watch some news, while the little Jack Russell sat by their feet. Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder as he put one of his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Next week we'll be finally married." Ron reminded Hermione as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle in delight.

"I can't wait." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek making him grin.

When it was finally their wedding, all the women that were part of the wedding were at Ron's parent's house while the boys were at Ron's apartment preparing. Ron stood, looking at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and black suit jacket. Ron closed his eyes as he took a deep breath when there was a knock on the door making Ron turn around. He smiled when Nick and Harry came in wearing their tuxedos as well with huge grins on their faces towards Ron who smiled brightly back at them. "Come on mate; let's get you to the church." Harry called to his best friend who was to be married in a few hours' time.

"Let's go." All the boys went to the church and waited for the girls. Ron stood at the altar, impatiently waiting to see his soon to be wife. Ron looked at the audience as they all gave him an encouraging smile. Ron smiled that Cormac wasn't anywhere near them as his train of thought was stopped when he heard the signal for the bride.

Ron turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione walking down the aisle with her father. Ron was right. Hermione was like a floating angel, as her brown hair was up in an elegant bun and wore little makeup (but Ron told her countless times she never needed it). Hermione wore a beautiful smile on her face as she walked towards Ron whose heart started to beat faster and faster. Her wedding dress made her even more beautiful if that was even possible he thought. When she finally reached him, her father smiled at Ron as he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and then joined Mrs. Granger to watch his daughter and his future son in law.

Ron couldn't stop smiling at Hermione. He could barely hear the priest because he was too busy taking in Hermione's beauty when he felt a tap on his shoulder from the priest making Ron tear his eyes from his future wife to the priest who smiled. "Ronald your vows," he reminded him. This made Ron nod and then turn his head back to Hermione who took a deep breath before speaking…"Hermione, I don't think thank you is enough for what you have done and given to me… but thank you for loving me, always being there for me, and being here, wanting to marry me. I vowed that I would do anything in my power to protect and make you happy and I promise to carry you with me wherever I go, keeping you safe until the end of time. I will always find you again and again in this lifetime and the next, and never stop searching for you." Hermione's beautiful brown eyes started to fill up tears as Ron continued. "I will spend the rest of my life showing to you that you will not be making a mistake for being my wife, showing physically and emotionally how much I love you. You saved me from my loneliness." Ron wiped the tears that fell from Hermione's eyes with his thumbs. "I look forward to growing old with you and to fall in love with you over and over again for the rest of our lives. I don't think just saying I love you are the right words or enough words to tell you how I feel about you, but I love you." All the women were crying their eyes out like Hermione because of Ron's heartfelt beautiful vows to Hermione. Ron then put a small silver ring on her ring finger on her left hand after he made his pledge of love.

"Hermione you may say your vows now." The priest said to Hermione who nodded as Ron wiped the rest of her tears away from her eyes as Hermione spoke.

"Ron, when I first saw your blue eyes I knew that I always wanted to see them and love them forever. When you smiled at me for the first time, my heart started beating quickly and my stomach did summersaults." Hermione giggled softly while Ron's smile got bigger. "The more we are together, the more I feel in love with you. I promise you that I will always love you, support you and cherish you for the rest of my life." Hermione's voice held truth and sincerity, making Ron's eyes start to water as Hermione continued her vows. "I want to spent the rest of my life taking care of you, feeding you (at this the audience and Ron giggled, knowing Ron Weasley's appetite) and loving you and our future children." Ron (as well as her mother and Ron's mother started crying) as Hermione used her left hand and wiped Ron's tears away from his eyes as she continued speaking. "I promise to do everything in my power and ability to make you and our future children happy. I will love you now and forever Ronald Weasley." All the women were again crying at Hermione's vows to Ron. It was then Hermione's turn to put a silver ring on Ron's ring finger as the priest smiled and said, "Ronald you may now kiss the bride." Ron dipped down to give Hermione a sweet kiss making everyone clap when the priest announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." When Ron and Hermione parted, they had massive grins on their faces.

At the reception, everyone was eating happily and congratulating Hermione and Ron on their marriage. Ginny, who was the maid of honour made a toast for the newlyweds. "First, congratulations to you two. I have never seen two people who are more perfect for each other. I know you two will have a long life together filled with love and laughter, but I think everyone knows that there will be fights between you two as well." Everyone laughed while Ron and Hermione blushed and smiled sheepishly at each other. "I wish you a lifetime of happiness and love- to Ron and Hermione!" Everyone cheered and took a drink as it was the best man, Harry's turn to make a speech for Ron and Hermione.

"Well...May I just say congratulations to the two of you. I have known Ron ever since we were little. Ron you are a great guy and a great friend and I know you two will be great parents. I hope you two have a great life that you deserve… cheers!" Everyone took a drink from their glasses.

"Now it's time for the bride and groom dance so come on you two!" Nicole announced to the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron helped Hermione up and led her to the dance floor as the slow dance music came on. Ron and Hermione danced lovingly, caught up in their own little world not caring what was happening around them. Then Nicole and Nick joined the couples, followed by Harry and Ginny and Lavender and Mason. Soon everyone was dancing with their spouses while Mrs. Higgins was smiling at Ron and Hermione as the kids played with each other. After the dance was over, it was the father and daughter dance between Hugo and Hermione while Ron was dancing with his mother.

Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon to Paris, France. It was both their parents that paid for it as a wedding present. It was a little late when they got to Paris, so they stayed at a four star hotel. Their parents bought them the honeymoon suite, much to their happiness. When they got inside there were rose petals on the bed and candles in each corner of the room. Ron and Hermione blushed at each other. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as Ron wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Hermione got on her tiptoes while Ron leaned down to give Hermione a sweet kiss.

The next morning Ron and Hermione went sightseeing and during the afternoon they went to the beach to watch the beautiful sunset. "Ummm...Ron?" Hermione broke the silence between them as Ron looked lovingly at her.

"Yes love?" Ron asked Hermione as he watched her take a deep breath and looked at the golden sand. "Hermione?" Ron called out for her to get her attention when Hermione whispered something quietly but Ron didn't hear what she said. "What was that Hermione?" Ron wanted her to repeat what she said.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione took deep breath and spoke again "Three weeks… you're not mad… are you?" Hermione asked worriedly to Ron who just stared at her for a moment. "Ron… please tell me you're not mad." Hermione pleaded to her husband who started to laugh and gave her a bone crushing hug, lifting her up by the waist and spun them around. "Put me down Ronald!" Hermione ordered Ron who placed her on her feet then gave her a kiss on the lips and placed his forehead against hers looking deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm over the moon Hermione… we're… going… to be parents!" Ron said excitedly making Hermione giggle. "How did you know?" he asked Hermione who blushed and replied,

"When we went to that check up with Doctor Hanson, I wanted to surprise you; you're not mad are you… for not telling you?" Hermione was still worried about keeping a secret like this from Ron, but Officer Weasley shook his head and gave her a cuddle to comfort her.

"Hermione, I'm just happy that we're going to have a baby." Hermione smiled brightly at Ron who grinned back at his wife, giving her a sweet short kiss. When their honeymoon ended they returned back home and told their parents about the pregnancy which they were ecstatic about and then threw a party for them.

####6 months later#####  
Ron opened his blue eyes towards the dark red curtain that was letting some light in the room, then looked at the bedside clock and saw it was six in the morning. Ron had to work a night shift and wouldn't be back until close to midnight. Ron glanced at his wife who was sleeping peacefully next to him with a smile on her face making Officer Weasley smile at her and then looked at her expanding belly. Hermione was seven months pregnant with their baby girl. When Ron found out that they were going to have a girl, he was excited as the two talked about finding a house in the countryside that was near the city so both of them could commute to work.

When Hermione was five months pregnant they found a house that was near Harry and Ginny as well as Nick and Nicole. They loved the house. There was a huge garden for their children to play, five bedrooms, a library for Hermione to use as her study, and a drawing room for Ron's study to use while he was working from home.

It took them a whole two months to pack their stuff and started to move their stuff to their new house. While Ron was at work, movers were going to help them and Hermione was going to rest. Ron and Hermione decided that they wanted to name their baby girl, Rose, after Mrs. Higgins who helped them a lot. She was honoured that they would name their first child after her. "Rose Weasley- nice ring to it" Ron whispered to himself as he placed his left hand on Hermione's bump and felt the baby kick making him smile. "Rosie, let mummy sleep longer, she needs her beauty sleep." Ron hushed their baby as he felt a warm, soft hand on top of his hand.

"Morning Ron, Rosie" Hermione smiled sleepily at them as Ron gave his wife a sweet kiss on the lips. Ron helped Hermione get up from the bed and led her to their dinner table as Ron started to cook breakfast for his lovely wife and himself as well.

"Hmmm...Ron, Rosie is going to be spoiled by her daddy's cooking. What would we do without daddy?" Hermione said lovingly.

"Rosie and you are my world Hermione. You know I would do anything to keep you both safe."

Hermione just looked at Ron with such love and desire. She grabbed Ron by his hand, pulling him towards their bedroom. "Maybe dinner can wait a bit longer." Hermione purred.

"How did I get so lucky to find you, Hermione?" Ron said.

"You mean, how did we BOTH get so lucky." Hermione whispered back. With that, the young couple proceeded to make love.

The next morning, when it was time for Ron to go to work, he gave a kiss to Hermione and a kiss to her belly as a goodbye to his favorite girls. "I'll take Tyson over to Mrs. Higgins so you, my love, can rest." Ron gave her a kiss when they parted as Hermione whispered,

"One more." Ron smiled and then gave her another kiss as Hermione requested. Ron who was more than happy to oblige, gave her a searing, hot, passionate kiss. But like Hermione's appetite as of late for food, her appetite for Ron was as ravenous. So after ten kisses, Ron pulled himself from his wife, knowing he needed to go. He picked up Tyson and with one final kiss to Hermione then to her belly, walked out the door and dropped off Tyson at Mrs. Higgins'.

Hermione was waiting for the movers to come by and started loading their boxes to transport them to the new house. There was knock on the door and Hermione got up with a hand on her stomach smiling to open the door. Her smile immediately faded when she saw a person she thought she never see again.

Cormac Mclaggen was standing there in front of her, enraged when he saw Hermione's stomach indicating that she was pregnant with Ron's child. "Cormac how did you-" she was cut off by Cormac.

"I escaped prison to get my revenge on Ron for taking you away from me." He forcefully grabbed Hermione's left hand making her struggle. "Struggle all you want Hermione, you're coming with me." Cormac covered Hermione's mouth with a piece of cloth soaked in chloroform, knocking Hermione out. Cormac bent down to pick up Hermione while leaving a letter on the counter. He quickly carried her into his car and drove away.

When Ron got to the police station, he barely had any time to sit at his desk when Harry came tumbling down towards him. "RON" Harry gasped as he tried gaining his breath back.  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked his best friend who ran over to the small TV nearby and turned on the news.

"Watch." Harry instructed as Ron turned his attention to the news reporter.

"The famous Cormac McLaggen has escaped prison." A picture of Cormac came on making Ron's eyes widen in shock as he instantly thought of Hermione. Ron didn't bother listening to the news as he got up and sprinted to his police car and sped off back to their apartment. Ron opened his car door and didn't bother closing it as he ran up to his apartment asfast as possible. When he reached it, he kicked the door breaking the locks. "Hermione?" he called out worriedly. "Hermione! Where are you?" Ron searched their bedroom and bathroom and then spotted a letter on the table. Ron tore it open to get the letter inside.

'Ron,  
If you're looking for your wife, I'm afraid that she is with me. You took away the only girl that always belonged to me. If you want to get her back in one piece, you will not tell your police buddies. This is between you and me, Weasley. Don't bring any weapon either because if I see you with a weapon, I swear will put a bloody bullet through her stomach killing her and your baby. That baby should have been mine! If Hermione never met you, she would have been married to me and that would be my baby- not yours! You will come alone… without a weapon. I will give you until seven tonight. If you don't come by exactly at seven, you can say goodnight to your baby girl and Hermione. Meet me at the warehouse where you shot Jayson Heyers. I would hurry if I was you." Ron turned to read the clock and his eyes widened when he saw he only had two hours to get there. He took a deep breath and put his gun down on the table and went to their bedroom.

Hermione heard the rain clattering on the rooftop as she opened her eyes in a dimly lit room. Her hands were tied behind her back and onto a chair. She started to struggle to break free when a dark chuckle broke her concentration. "You know you won't break free." Hermione stopped moving and looked around her but the only light was above her so she really couldn't see well.

"Cormac show your face you coward!" Hermione said angrily as somebody stepped into the light; a tall towering man with an evil smirk on his face moved slowly towards Hermione. "You won't get away with this Ron will-" Hermione was cut off by Cormac who slapped her across the face hard, making her see stars.

"Don't ever say that name near me, he's the reason I lost you! If he never came into your life, you would have married me and that…" Cormac pointed at Hermione's expanding belly "would have been mine!" Cormac stepped closer until his face was inches away from Hermione's. Cormac cupped Hermione's face with his right hand but Hermione scoffed and moved her face to get away from Cormac's hand making him shake his head. He got up as he looked at his watch and saw it was 6:55.

"Ron is the best thing that happened to me, and this child is his and mine. We created this life inside of me-TOGETHER. I wouldn't have married you even if I never met Ron-I HATE you." Hermione stated to Cormac whose eyes flared and gave her two stinging slaps for saying her husband's name.

"I told you don't say that name, **! Say that name again and I will…" Cormac reached in his back pocket and pointed the gun to her belly "shoot your baby." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and shook her head, pleading with the madman.

"Don't please… don't you dare kill this child, you cold evil bastard!" Cormac smiled evilly at Hermione and replied,

"He has five minutes to get here Hermione. If he doesn't get here, I will shoot that baby and kill it." Cormac looked at her red cheeks smiling that he was the cause of her pain. Cormac clicked his tongue and shook his head. "If you would have behaved and listened to me, I wouldn't need to hurt you, Hermione." He tried to touch her cheek but Hermione spat at him making angry and was about to give her another slap. Hermione closed her eyes and waited but didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see a soaking wet Ron with a mix of worry and anger in his eyes. "Ahh glad you could join us Officer Weasley." Cormac said happily. "Got caught in the rain, eh?" He joked to Ron who was dripping wet.

"Let her go." Ron said calmly as he took a step forward but Cormac pointed the gun towards Hermione's stomach again making Ron freeze in place.

"Watch it Officer- one more step and you can say goodbye to your baby and your wife. Make one mistake and you can say goodnight to Rose and your ** of a wife." Hermione watched Ron grit his teeth and clench his fist tightly in anger at his wife's kidnapper who had a smug look on his face. "I trust you don't have any weapon with you." Ron nodded making Cormac smirk.

"Don't hurt them…" Ron put his head down as tears fell from his blue eyes "please I'll do anything." Ron got on his knees and started begging, causing Cormac to laugh who walked over to Ron and kicked him upwards making Ron fall to the ground painfully.

"RON!" Hermione shouted to her husband who painfully got on his knees and started begging again.

"Let her go please, I'll do anything." Ron looked deeply into Hermione's beautiful tearful brown eyes. "I don't want to put you and Rose in anymore danger." Then Cormac whistled to get his attention and put the handcuffs on Ron and tied him down to the chair. "Stay there Hermione." Ron mouthed to her but Cormac got a metal pipe in his hand and hit Ron, making him groan in pain as Hermione started struggling but Ron stopped her "Hermione… don't worry about me." Cormac then gave him another smack with the metal pipe in the stomach making him cough out some blood.

"Look at the strong Officer Weasley- who is the weak one now!" He hit Ron again making him scream in pain further. "You stole my girl!" He hit Ron again. "I hate you!" He whacked Ron around the side of the face making his side of the face start to bleed while Hermione cried wanting to run over to Ron and help him. Cormac was enjoying his revenge on Ron who had numerous bruises on his body due to the metal pipe. Hermione was sobbing and wanted to help him, but Ron gave Hermione a smile even though his left side of his face had blood dripping down his neck.

"Her-mi-one don't- cry… don't- it- will- make- Rose- upset." Ron tried to make the situation a little lighter but his wife still had a sad look on her face. "It's- m-my j-job t-to pro-te-te-tect y-y-you and Rosie", Ron wheezed out. Cormac was about to deliver the fatal hit on Ron when the police burst in. Harry and Nick, and the police had their guns at the ready trained on Cormac.

"POLICE! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!" Harry shouted to Cormac who glared at Ron who was having difficulty keeping awake. Cormac pointed the gun to Hermione and was ready to pull the trigger but Ron mustered all his energy to tackle him down making the gun fire upwards as Nick pulled the trigger to protect himself and his friends by shooting Cormac in the chest. The bullet killed him instantly.  
When Hermione was free, she ran over to Ron who was struggling to keep awake while Harry got the handcuffs off Ron. Hermione laid Ron's head on her lap, caressing his face with both her hands. Ron closed his eyes. "Ron, please stay with me… don't leave Rose and me. We n-need you, love. Please don't go." Hermione was sobbing and lightly slapped Ron trying to wake him up. "Please! PLEASE RON!" she cried as she buried her head on her husband's chest wanting to hear his heartbeat but it was getting weaker making Hermione worry. Suddenly, Hermione felt Ron's heart beat stop. "No, no, no, NOOOO! Don't you dare leave us! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE US!" Hermione started frantically to perform CPR on her husband. "Stay with me Ron please!" Hermione said shakily as she used her hand and moved it up and down on his chest.

Hermione kept on pumping Ron's heart when suddenly she heard a noise.  
"Hermione." called out a weak voice causing Hermione to stop performing CPR on Ron. "Hermione-" Ron continued calling out for his wife in a whisper. "I will never leave you and Rose".  
Hermione, tears dripping down her face, pressed her face into her husband's chest. "I love you, Ron" was the last thing Ron heard before slipping into a deeper sleep.

Ron hears contentious beeping which made him open his eyes to see a white room. Ron painfully sat up and felt his head. Bandages were wrapped around his head where Cormac hit him with a metal pole. He felt someone holding his hand and looked at his left hand to see a familiar hand that had two rings- an engagement ring and a wedding ring. "Hermione," Ron whispered as he used his other hand to stroke her hair, causing to stir her awake. Raising her head, she smiled brightly at him.

"Ron… you're finally awake." Hermione hugged Ron making him hiss in pain as Hermione pulled away and apologized to him. "I'm so sorry, Ron." Ron smiled weakly and lay back down in his bed and placed his other hand on Hermione's stomach feeling the baby's kick, his smile widening bigger. "Rose missed you," she commented making Officer Weasley smile and remembered something he thought about while getting tortured by Cormac.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for getting you in bad situation." Hermione was about to interrupt but Ron stopped her "No, let me speak… just listen… please." She nodded as Ron continued speaking. "I don't want you to be in danger anymore. Being with me is putting you and Rose in danger." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron stopped her. "Let me speak please… I think it would be better if you were free from me. It would be better for you and Rose if I wasn't-" Ron was cut off by an angry Hermione who was about to slap him, but in his condition she couldn't instead, she clamped both of her hands on Ron's broad shoulders making him look her in the eye.

"How dare you Ron, she hissed angrily." you don't know how much Rose and I need you. I don't care how many times you put me in danger." Ron looked at the floor but Hermione used her left hand to cup Ron's stubble cheek and made him look at her again. "I know you will always come to my rescue- you are my knight in shining armour." Ron scoffed. "You always come and save me," she took one of Ron's hand and placed it on her stomach feeling Rose kick making Ron smile sadly. "Rose and I and our future children need you. I will love you for the rest of my life and this baby needs her father to be there for her. Our children will always look up to you. If you turn away from us Ron, I will never forgive you." Hermione's eyes started to water. "I love you no matter what-you are the man of my dreams." Ron looked deeply into her water filled chocolate eyes and saw it filled with truth. He sighed deeply and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know what I was thinking, love. I'm sorry. I guess the shock made me forget what was important- this" Ron used one of his hands to hold her left hand then placed the other hand on her belly and patted them lovingly. "Forgive me Hermione, my beautiful wife and Rose my wonderful daughter." Hermione smiled as the two shared a kiss.

It was 4 weeks later and Ron was still recovering but feeling better. His boss had given him a month off to recover, much to his joy. As much as he loved being a police officer, he loved being a husband and expectant father more. Ron opened his blue eyes and got up and stretched his muscles. He looked back at his sleeping, pregnant wife, making him smile. He walked to their new kitchen. They finally moved in the new house in the countryside, both of them deciding that they would give Tyson to Mrs. Higgins so she wouldn't be so lonely in the apartment. They offered to pay for Tyson's pet insurance and things he needed so Mrs. Higgins didn't have to spend money on Tyson.

As Ron poured himself a cup of coffee, he walked to the conservatory where it had a plush couch that Ron and Hermione would cuddle on at night. He smiled as he loved the house when they bought it. They already made two bedrooms for their future kids- one for a boy and one for Rose as his train of thought were stopped when he felt two hands wrap around his waist making him turn around and smiled brightly at his lovely wife. "Morning love," Ron gave her a morning kiss. "I love you," he placed his left hand on Hermione's nine month expanded belly and felt Rose kick.

"One week left love and we'll have a baby." Hermione reminded Ron who smiled excitedly. "Ron, can we wait a year or two before making another baby" she asked her ginger husband whose smile got bigger."I love being pregnant and all, but I think I need a while to get back into better shape."

Ron just laughed and said, "Love, I prefer this shape".

"Hmmm, you are a sweet talker Mr. Weasley" Hermione then continued, "I want our children to have bright blue eyes like you, Ron."

"I want Rosie to be like a miniature version of you Hermione." Mrs. Wesley shook her head at Mr. Weasley. "Hermione, I've been thinking… I think I'm going to quit the FBI so I can have more time for you and our family." Her eyes widened in surprise at this comment.

"But Ron you wanted to be in the FBI sin-" Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips and after a few minutes of kissing they parted and Ron said,

"I'd rather be here in London near our families and friends. I would rather be a police officer for the rest of my life. I'll be happy because you and our future children will be with me. I'll call Peter and say I won't be in the FBI anymore." Hermione sighed and nodded and cuddled up to Ron.

"Remember you said you were lucky to have me Ron?"

"Yeah, love"  
Shaking her head, Hermione leaned over to kiss her husband passionately.

"You're wrong, I am the lucky one".

Ron drove down to the hospital when he heard the news; he burst inside the delivery room to see a tired looking Hermione who smiled weakly at Ron who walked over to her to hold her hand tightly "Good of you to join us Mr. Weasley- Mrs. Weasley is nearly there." Doctor Hanson said to Ron who nodded and held Hermione's hand tightly.

"Come on Hermione… almost there!" Ron encouraged his wife who held his hand tightly and pushed again. "Come on love- one more push!" Hermione's breath got faster as she pushed one final time. Ron closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard a cry.

"She's here." Ron looked to see their baby girl getting cleaned by the midwife and handed her to Hermione who started to cry when she saw their baby.

"She's perfect Ron," he could see Hermione was tired from child birth. "Want to hold her daddy?" Hermione asked her husband who nodded as he carefully and quietly took their tiny Rose in his strong arms and started to cry when he saw Rose, their baby. Ron couldn't believe it, he felt Rose grip tightly on his thumb.

"Get some sleep, love." Ron told Hermione who nodded as her brown eyes closed with a smile on her face. "I love you, Rose" he whispered to his first child then looking at his sleeping wife, Ron whispered softly, "I love you, Hermione. Thank you". With that, Ron kissed both his daughter and wife, feeling truly like the luckiest man in the world.  
THE END

* * *

hoped you like the story I want to thank Rhmac12 for spell checking everything,rhmac12 if your reading this you are awsome


End file.
